


ONE NIGHT STAND

by inmyfavor



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfavor/pseuds/inmyfavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big, big thanks to my wonderful beta titania522 for her help editing this chapter and for her patience helping me correct the whole story.</p><p>This is my first attempt at writing anything in my life and for future references and, surely, future mistakes, this isn't my language. I hope you like it.</p><p>Sadly, I own nothing.</p></blockquote>





	1. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, big thanks to my wonderful beta titania522 for her help editing this chapter and for her patience helping me correct the whole story.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing anything in my life and for future references and, surely, future mistakes, this isn't my language. I hope you like it.
> 
> Sadly, I own nothing.

ONE NIGHT STAND

Chapter 1: Confrontation

"Hello?" I reluctantly answer the phone "Brainless! Guess what?" it's my best friend Johanna Mason. Of course she had to be calling on my day off at 7am. Day off from work and day off from Prim.

"Hi Jo! How have you been? Nice talking to you at this time of day." answer him in the most sarcastic tone I find within me.

"I have no time for bullshit I need you to sit down now! And take a deep breath." She is talking so fast. What's going on? Sit down? I was pretty much lay down.

"Ok Jo what the hell is happening?"

"Katniss I found him!" she practically yelled

"You found? Like you found him? Him" I can't believe her. Is this really happening?

"Long story , the important thing is that I found him and most importantly is for you not running to tell Gale because he will not be very happy with what I had to do to make it happen.

"Jo, you found him?" I ask again because I still can't believe her

"Katniss you really need to stop asking me that and take note because I'm not a patient woman! Now paper and pen! His surname is Mellark and you will probably pass out with this but he is much closer than you think."

I can't breathe, talking will be a miracle

"he lives in District 12 brainless, or at least there is where you can find his family. He is not from the Seam though. He lives in the residential area, rich kid. Seems that his family owns a number of bakeries in the area 'Mellark 's'- sound familiar to you" she asks

"Jo, do I look like I'm someone who often goes to the residential area ?" I feel myself becoming sarcastic again.

"don't take it against the informant just wondering. Anyway, your closer to him now I hope that it's the solution, you know that I love little Primmy correct?"

"I know Jo, thanks"

"Be strong, baby" she says

"I will be"

"Bye Katniss"

"Bye"

Why am I so nervous? Fuck I'll see him! I will talk to him! Oh god he's gonna hate me! He probably has a girlfriend or even married! I want to throw up ... I can't think this way! Prim goes first ... if he is married I'm going to suck it up, it's not like I had a relationship with him or anything my baby girl life comes first. The palms of my hands are sweating no matter how many times I clean them in my pants. There is the bakery ... 'Mellark's' says the sign... hang on Katniss this is for Prim. I can't even move …

I pull out my phone and look at the picture of my little daughter smiling at me with the face full of chocolate ...yes that will give me all the courage I need ..

Mentally I count 1, 2, 3...and I start walking towards the bakery. When I cross the door a chime sounds and I hear someone saying "Be there in a minute"

As I look around, I cannot stop playing with my fingers. Everything looks delicious, maybe I should have brought some money to do as I am a customer if you do not have the balls to do this ...

I'm trying to think how I will handle the situation when someone leaves the back room.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you miss?"

I can't move. I canot even find my own voice. the person in front of me seems so familiar. It must be his father because it resembles the boy, especially the eyes, which are the same blue eyes as Prim. Apparently I'm staring for a long time because he asks

"Miss?" he says "Miss, are you all right?"

Katniss come on suck it up!

"Um, yeah ah" ... Sorry. The man raises an eyebrow and stares at me like I've grow a second head and finally my voice finds its way.

"I'm sorry. I was told I can find Peeta Mellark here?"

"Yeah of course ... just a moment please...Peeta!" he laughs teasingly. "There's a lovely girl asking about you, son."

"Uh, okay dad be right there!" he answers.

This is when this started to get interesting . I bite my lower lip until I feel pain and try to control the trembling of my legs as much as I can. I see the door, and the man I know now is the grandfather of my daughter steps aside and I watch as a muscular blond man wearing an apron sets a pan of tn the counter and turns to me.

And, man- those eyes . I'm positive that my lip is bleeding now.

To his credit, the boy, seems to be reacting similarly; he has a deep frown and appears to move in slow motion. If I were not so nervous I probably would laugh.

After what feels like the most uncomfortable minute of my life, even more than when I told my mother I was pregnant, Peeta whispers in disbelief, "Katniss?"

I just can't find words...

"You're Katniss, right?"

He remembers me, which is more than I expected and I hope is a good sign... He is handsomer and stronger than I remembered.

His father, who was apparently watching the exchange, coughs softly and I silently thank him because that seems to help me out of my stupor.

"You remember me . That's good."

"Wow." He says, now appearing to enter into the stupor that I was in only a few seconds ago. This time, I am the one who coughs.

"Right," he answers in a very soft voice.

"Um well, I was hoping we could talk in private for a moment," I tell him.

"I can take my break now. If this okay with you, dad," Peeta says.

"Yeah sure , take your time son"

Peeta comes out from behind the counter and directs me to one of the tables in the bakery.

"Um listen Peeta I'd feel more comfortable somewhere else, something more private. But if there is a problem I can wait for you to finish your shift" ... I tell him because honestly with his dad around I don't think I talk freely.

"No, okay, there's a coffee shop around the corner from here. We can talk there."

"Okay"

Peeta directs me to the door and we walked side by side down the street, in an uncomfortable silence. Soon we arrive at the cafe and select a table.

I notice the wheels turning in his head. Obviously he has no idea what to say and I don't even know where to begin. he simply stares and stare, its unnerving.

"I can't believe you're here" he finally says

"in fact, neither can I", it comes out harsher than I intended. He frowns.

"What can I offer you guys?" asks the waitress.

"I would like a hot chocolate please, no coffee?" Peeta asks me

"No, it makes me shaky"

"A green tea for me without sugar. Please" he tells the waitress

I wait her to bring our order before I drop the bomb so we are not interrupted. This situation is very difficult and the way that he is watching me as if doubting my existence makes me even more nervous.

Finally the waitress brings our drinks and I think it's time now because I can't take it anymore.

I've never been good with words and I won't learn to now so the poor guy will receive the news in classic Katniss fashion. There is no point in prolonging this so here I come

"Peeta look there is no easy way to say this so I'll say as it is. I'm sorry ... the night we met ...well... I have no idea if the condom broke or what but I got pregnant. I paused to take my breath before going on. " You, well, you have a daughter."

g

Minutes pass. I begin to doubt if he is breathing I continue after a reasonable time to go on.

"I tried to find you when I discovered the pregnancy but it was very difficult. I had no intention of ruining your life , after all we didn't know each other I didn't even know your last name ... it was very difficult and had more important things to think about at the time... believe me I would not be disrupting your life now if it weren't a matter of life or death ."

I don't expect you to believe me just because I show up one day and tell you this, I will provide all the necessary evidence of what I say. In fact, the evidence is part of what I am about to ask.

My daughter... our ,well Prim , she's sick and I really need your help."

I begin to tear up, and I don't know if I can continue this explanation ...

"She is really sick. She has leukemia." Now the tears run down my cheeks freely and I don't know what else to do. "she needs a bone marrow transplant and we are not compatible, I have no other options than to appeal to you. I know you think I'm crazy and ..."

"Katniss" he interrupt me. "Katniss shh you're rambling. Please wait. It's too much information for me to process. I just need a moment" he says but he looks appearing calm.

"Yeah sure. You're right . I'm sorry" I pause to wipe my nose in The most unlady-like way, wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand.

Peeta has his hands on his forehead, trying to control his breathing.

I try to be hopeful but the anxiety is killing me.

" Please say something please..."

He runs his hand through his hair, first one then another takes a deep breath. "So you got pregnant?"

"Yes" He keeps blinking, slowly. I know he is processing it.

"How I mean I know how but ... how? We used a condom"

"Yeah... I know." I tell him, suddenly the tablecloth is very interesting to me.

"But what happened?" He sounds so shocked, well I was way more shocked than him when I first noticed I was pregnant but still I'm able to feel sorry for him. I wish I had a satisfactory explanation for him.

"I do not know. Really, I don't"

"I was hoping you could remember if the condom broke or anything." He rubbs his face with his hands, trying to understand.

"Oh god I don't think so."

"Katniss I don't mean to offended you but are you sure? Are you sure she is mine?"

Even if I wasn't sure, those eyes left no doubt so I decide to be more proactive ... I pull out my phone and look for a photo of Prim, I give him the phone

"Don't worry, I'm not offended. I understand we were only together once and we didn't know each other at the time but I'm really sure," he takes time to stare at the picture on the phone

"Either way I'm willing to submit to a paternity test because I understand the situation ..."

"Is she? Prim? She is really beautiful," he says in awe "she definitely looks like me but...

"I know this is very difficult for you, but unfortunately I do not have that much time for you to assimilate this, probably you are thinking I'm crazy and you only ever see me once in your life, I don't know what's gotten into me...well I know, obviously but it's not who I'm .I have not been with more than two men in my life and definitely was not with anyone but you at that time, I do not expect you to believe me but I'm telling you anyway.

"Think about it ,she is yours , I swear , and we will do the necessary tests but I'm in a fucking hurry now" and there are tears again in my eyes. I'm really not a crying person and this is getting annoying but I can't help it.

"That much I'm asking , think about it , I need you, she need for when you result compatible we'll have to wait at least for another month to make the transplants is the only thing I would ever ask you, I would never bother you again after this, get a compatibility test , that will solve all your doubts , I will always be indebted to you please Peeta .."

He puts his hand over mine to silence me.

"I'm so sorry "

"Don't be, I kind of understand you"

"Peeta look. This is much at once, now I know where to find you, if that's okay with you we will calm down a bit , try to assimilate all this, and again I'm sorry but I have little time , I'll come back for you tomorrow , and will answer all your doubts and"

"shh ok Katniss, a little time sounds good I think I'm in shock now.. What about tomorrow 600 same place?"

"Ok yeah see you tomorrow, I have to go get Prim"

"Where is she?"

"She is with my mom but she has to work .I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow right?" I beg

"I'll be here"

I turn to leave, but I'm so scared, what if he runs away?

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be here I promise." he Tells me gently

I can see a look in his face I can't decipher awe? Fear? Maybe hope?


	2. CHAPTER 2: One night stand

Chapter 2: One night stand  
I hate Johanna.  
I hate when she convinces me to do things, especially going out.  
She wanted us to get wasted. It as a farewell and I just wanted to finish packing quietly but if there is something Johanna Mason knows how to do is to push. And she pressed all the right buttons.  
The “You’re on your way to being a Cat lady” button the “You need to get laid and stop sulking” button And finally the winner "Or you go to the bar with me or I’ll throw a party in here"  
So here I am, sitting alone at the bar wondering why on earth? And I'm in the bar because Johanna Fucking Mason is sucking faces with some guy named Marvel in such a way that they made me uncomfortable and I decided to leave the table. I don’t dare to leave the place yet because I know she isn’t kidding about that party.  
And one of the many reasons I didn’t want to come is because every time I drink, my inhibitions stop working. I start to remember and I finish crying nonstop about my dad’s and Prim’s death.  
Then comes the outrage and I start to curse the drunk driver who struck and killed them instantly dying in the same crash. But that makes no difference to me. I hope Mr. Snow soul burns in hell. I can’t find it me to forgive him. And to finish my drunken act I just lay in bed staring at the ceiling a few days until Jo freaks out and calls Gale. Gale is not a subtle person. The carries me out of bed as if I weighed less than a toddler and puts me under a cold shower with cold water. That usually solves the problem.  
Although Jo seems to have no memory for these events because she keeps insisting I get wasted.  
Today is different somehow; today I can’t wait to forget.  
"hello" I stopped sipping my mojito to see what kind of douche has come to talk to me. I end up seeing an amazing pair of blue eyes and a good specimen who carries them .  
I feel the corners of my lips rise and quickly correct the position. He is cute but I've never been one to flirt in bars. I’ve never been one to flirt. Period.  
He sits next to me and orders two mojitos without even asking . I guess it's a smart move because if he would have asked my answer would have been no.  
"I'm Peeta " says looking into my eyes  
" Katniss " attempting to look in other direction  
"It is a flower right ? "

We are soon talking about everything and nothing. Chatting about how my parents named me after that flower. How my father taught me how to fish in the lake where those flowers were given. That he also showed me how to hunt. I tell him that green is my favorite color, that I decided to be a physiotherapist after I sprained an ankle and develop a crush on the guy who gave me the rehab.  
This is very strange because I’m not a talking person. I don’t talk to anybody. People who know me , know me because lives with me not because I talk about myself .  
He told me he is a painter. His favorite color is orange. He studied arts. He is a painter. He likes tea better than coffee and never takes sugar in it. He has a peculiar habit, he sleep with his windows open even if is cold. He has drawn me a dandelion on a napkin. He is a bit silly and makes me laugh. And that's very strange because I don’t laugh with strangers.  
Since my sister died I don’t laugh. Period.  
"Brainless who is your friend?" It seems that Jo has finally noticed that she didn’t came alone.  
"Jo this is Peeta, Peeta, she's my friend Johanna"  
They shake hands. Jo eyes him from head to toes and tells him "I'm up for a threesome you know"  
"Jo" I whine while Marvel claims with a "Hey"  
"Either of you works for me, I just want Blondie on the scene" Poor Peeta doesn’t know what to make of her. Seems that Marvel either, luckily I'm used to Johanna’s antics "Jo do you need anything?" I ask exasperated  
"I’m going home with Marvel, I wanted to let you know and make sure you're okay"  
"I'm fine, I'll be there soon," I tell her.  
“Text me if you need anything" I nod "Bye Blondie. Lets go handsome" says to Marvel  
"Are you leaving?" I would not want to go, I actually managed to forget about my sadness today, I had a good time and I owe it to him, to mojitos and beers.  
"Just finish my drink first" He looks nervous. Turns to me with those impossibly blue eyes and biting his lower lip until finally says  
"Can I see you again?" he sounds so hopeful and has a lock of blonde hair partially covering one of his eyes. I'm longing to bring my fingers to his forehead and remove it from there. And for some reason I do it.  
He leans a little toward my hand and stares intently.  
I take a long breath to explain him that it can’t be. It’s not possible because I'm leaving Capitol in two days. I got a job elsewhere. In my explanation I purposely leave out the that I can’t because I don’t do dates because I don’t do relationships. I resemble my mother too much to expose myself to that kind of heartache.  
I don’t want this night to end. It’s been a long time since I last feel this carefree. long time since I feel so attracted to anyone.  
"let me walk you then" I could swear that his voice has a tinge of sadness.

On the way out he takes me gently by the arm and I stop to see what he wants. I want to kiss him. He asks me to wait. He seems to be gathering the courage to say something and suddenly he moves to take my face between his hands and kisses me. His lips press to mine firmly and they linger there. It took me by surprise so I don’t dare to move at first. But soon I’m parting my lips. He takes my lower lip between his, he taste sweet and feels so soft and warm. We are intercalating our movements . His mouth is perfect, his lips mold perfectly to mine and his hands are on my face while he keeps me there making impossible for me to move. Not that I’m complaining. I circle his waist with my hands and he brushes his tongue to mine and I’m a goner. I can’t think anymore. Its been too long and his kiss is just too perfect, I just want to feel it, feel him. He reads my thoughts and press his body to mine. I feel the warmness of his body. My breast are flushed on his, same with our legs. Flushed with mine.  
He uses one hand to keep holding my head and the other slides to the small of my back and presses to bring me closer to him if that’s even possible.  
Suddenly something hit us. We broke the kiss to see the aggressor. It’s a door and that's how I realize that we were making out against the bathroom door. We break the embrace to watch a girl coming out of the bathroom and let her pass.  
We locked eyes and that's it . We walked in to the bathroom, synchronized, at the same time without words. I close the door and lock it. I know what I want and apparently he wants the same. This time I’m going to go for it, maybe I’m drunk, maybe I’ll regret it tomorrow but right now I just want him. I kiss him this time. I push him to the sink. His hands on my hips pushing me towards him, I can feel the effect I have on him now and that turns me on even more.  
I lift his shirt, god he is broad and strong, I raise my arms and let him lift mine. I don’t have to talk. He knows what I want, what I need from him. He kisses my neck, I return the attention kissing his tempting Adam's apple, he moans deliciously. He lifts me up to the sink Instantly and I hug him with my legs. I press my center to his erection and I’m flying.  
Fuck  
I hug his neck with my arms and throw my head back when he touches my breast. He is palming them deliciously. Everything he does turns me on more and more.  
“God you are beautiful” he says in awe and starts to kiss my breasts, he sucks my nipple and I moan loudly, he silences me with his mouth. God I’m so drunk of him.  
I go for his pants, I try to get rid of them but is not an easy task when and I can’t resist the temptation to touch him over them. The burning ache on my body is almost unbearable, I’m definitely on fire. I start looking friction against his erection. He swears softly, over and over again. When the feeling is impossible to hold any longer, I pull down his pants along with his boxers and released him. He is perfect.  
" Are you sure of this ? " He asks  
"No" I answer but continue with my kisses and I take him in my hand. "But I need you" I say. He seeks my eyes, giving me the opportunity to think about it but I will not take any of it, this is the first pleasant thing that happens to me in a long time and I will not stop it. "Please Peeta" I plead and he grunts. Every sound he does makes me get more lost on him.  
He lifts my skirt. I use my legs to press myself to him. he introduce a finger through my panties and traces my folds. "God Katniss you’re so wet".  
He is breathless and watch him like this is more than I can take so I put my underwear aside and he rubs my clit with his cock while I take a condom from my purse, I rip it with my teeth’s and slide it on him. Once ready, he enter me slowly. “Oh god” I sigh. It feels so good he stays steel for a moment but I need him to move so I start pressing my heels to his ass, trying to feel more deeply at each push.  
I press my chest against his once more until he picks the rhythm. It’s going to take no time for me to come.  
I have no control over the sounds coming out of my mouth, I try to hold out a little more while I kiss that sweet spot behind his ear, he moans and I start clenching around him. White lights explode through my eyelids. It’s too much. the sensation last more than ever . I whisper his name and he is pushing erratically, soon he hugs me so tight it hurts and make the sexiest grunt I ever heard.  
He keeps kissing my neck, still inside my body, regaining our breath until a desperate knock at the door startle us. Needles to say magic ends there.  
he gets rid of the condom. I miss his warm already. We dressed quickly and walked out of the bathroom.  
Angry looks receive us when we walk out the door. "I need to see you again" He tells me taking my shoulders with his strong hands and, damn me too. Only If the circumstances were different. I’m leaving. There is no point. I don’t even know this guy. God I just have one night stand. I don’t do one night stands. I’m starting to panic.  
“Sorry I have to go” I kiss his cheek and walk away the faster I can, as soon as I’m on the street I'm running.

2 months later:  
"Are you ok Catnip" Gale asks me after I had to interrupt our talk to run to the bathroom. To throw up my breakfast.  
"I think I've caught a bug. I have not been feeling well lately"  
"I've noticed" Gale knows me as the palm of his hand, and the tone of his voice has a hidden significance so I see him with my stony face until he feels the pressure and explains "Catnip, we are together almost every day and this bug you say only makes you feel bad for breakfast, if I didn’t know any better I’ll be asking you if there are any chances for you to be pregnant"  
Gale comment freezes my blood. I been thinking about that myself but I’ve discarded immediately because it can’t be.  
"How could it be possible?, We haven’t been together for over a year.”  
“Come on Catnip. I didn’t mean you were pregnant with my baby. And I was just kidding, breath. One of the reasons why we hadn’t worked together is because I’ve never been able to convince you to have a child " He said smiling and not pursue the matter further but the uneasiness has grown and is rotting me inside. I make the decision to get a home test just to calm down and get this issue out of my head.

This time is Hazel Hawthorne who talks to Gale to get me out of bed. She lives in the same building as me and works in the same hospital. She realized that I miss work for 2 days now she and comes to my home to find me. She intends to coerce me to stand up from bed, to eat something but I’m unresponsive , she called that savage of a son she has and Gale wastes no time in giving me the cold shower treatment. The bastard.  
After talking to me, dry my hair, dress me and feed me something substantial Gale brings me to the doctor.  
The analysis confirms what the home test said .  
"Catnip , you know you can count on me for everything you need"  
" I know, thank you" I respond still in shock  
“Are you going to keep it?“ I turn to look at him,  
"I do not know. I Want to go back to Capitol this week, try to find that boy and tell him what happened. I don’t know how I'll find him though."  
“Jo and I will help you”  
“I don’t want you to kill him, is better if I go alone”  
Gale sighs. He knows I’m right, although he understands Peeta is not entirely to blame on this situation Gale is way too impulsive and over protective to behave once he meets Peeta.  
How can I tell that boy, if I can find him, that I'm pregnant and the baby is his. He will never believe me. He will hate me.

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing smut ever, and I have my wonderful beta titania522 to thank for make it readable.  
Please let me know what you think of it.  
Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding

Chapter 3

 

PEETA

Maybe my dad will fire my sorry ass this time. I'm totally distracted, it's not even noon and I've already dropped a tray of donuts and burned some cheese buns. I also gave the wrong change twice. I’m such a mess today.

 

I ‘m thinking non-stop about all this. yesterday I was wondering to myself if I was going to spend the rest of my life all alone, bored to death in this town. I was drowning in the routine , run, work , go home , paint ... but never in my wildest dreams did I expect my routine to end so abruptly. Today I have a daughter and a whole lot to deal with.

I should be an adult and think about how to solve this situation and what to do with the little girl, but seriously every time I try to think of something, I get distracted thinking about her. I never thought I’d see her again. Dream, yes. I dreamed that I ran into her on the street and she, of course, would remember me perfectly and agreed to have a drink with me. Soon we would be in the bar’s bathroom again, or in the car, or at her home or in my house ... every possible scenario. The important thing is that we would be reliving that insane chemistry that kept us together that night, kissing, touching, feeling each other, and in every time I ended up with my hand in my pants. 

Despite the frequency of these dreams I never dreamed that she would appeared at the bakery, looking more beautiful than I could remember to tell me we had a daughter. A sick daughter. And I get back to thinking about Prim- leukemia , transplant ... My mind is running in circles and I  
can't control it.  
I came home last night and read everything I could on the internet. I still have many doubts about Prim’s particular case. I'll have to ask Katniss ...Katniss  
I'm pretty sure she was expecting for me to run to the hills. Here I go again thinking about this girl as if my life were not complicated with far more important things than gray eyes and her plump perfect lips.

I took a pair of beers from the fridge and head to Rye’s room. I need to talk to someone and sometimes, when he is not always a complete idiot, especially when you really need his help- he can be a good brother.  
His main concern is that Katniss maybe is lying. 

"Peeta this is ... ever heard of condoms? You barely knew this girl!

How could you be so stupid?"

 

"I used a condom Rye! But I was a drunk and it all happened really fast, the damn thing must have broken and I did not notice"

"I have to ask… how could you be sure the girl is yours."

 

"I just know ...I saw a picture of her, she really looks like me. Katniss has dark hair and gray eyes little one is blonde, blue-eyed ... she even has your dimples Rye."

"That's no guarantee ".

"I know I know ... but I believe her." And I really do.

"Ok I guess the whole donor thing could count as a paternity test."

"Rye!" I warn

"I'm just processing all this. First you become crazy looking throughout the city for an unknown girl for months. Almost 4 years later she appears to tell you that you have a daughter and she is really sick and you need a compatibility test so you can be her donor... your life has just become a soap opera! Is the little girl going to make it? How bad is it?"

"I don't know" 

"Well I don't know much about this but can I be a donor too?

“I suppose you can". I look at him raising my eyebrows. I should have asked more of this.

"Well, I'm in, just be sure she isn’t lying"

"Thanks Rye" He used to take mom's beatings for me, and it should not surprise me that he is willing to do this, but the realization warms my heart anyway.

I turned to see the clock again and again but this time is almost time. I can’t believe how nervous I am about this. My skin is covered in goosebumps... it's not only time to see her but also time to confront things, ask questions and make decisions ..

When I get out of the bakery I practically run to "Sae 's " although it is still early but I'm really anxious to see her again.

 

I arrived at the restaurant and sit at the same table... almost five minutes later she is in front of me with a one-saided braid and a green camisole that highlights the color of her eyes. She must be nervous too because she is biting her nails. I'm relieved that I'm not the only one.

"Hello" I say and she gives me a half smile.

"Hi, you’re early" she plays with her hands. 

"So"... she says while I take a chair.

 

"So ..." I repeat 

 

"Peeta I understand that this must be a huge shock to you and I wish I could give you more time to assimilated this news, but timing is really important"

 

"I understand that, Katniss"

"I know you deserve a full explanation but I'm not good with words, I will try my best though."

And I'm grateful she starts at the very beginning

She explains what happened the day we meet, why she ran away, that she had to come back to twelve because she had to start a new job and then she realized she was pregnant “I know you must have doubts but…" she blushes, looks down and continues "I've only ever been with two men in my life and at that time there was no other choice, the baby could only be yours."

"I tried to find you after but I didn't know anything about you so it wasn’t possible at the time. I knew you studied arts but student records are confidential and I got notwhere. I Didn’t even know your surname".

"How could you find me now?"

"Well now the odds were actually in my favor because my friend Jo has this new job at Capitol College and she cares enough to risk it...she met a guy who works at the archives and she flirted with him so he agreed to helped her find a guy named Peeta who studied arts ...Lucky us Peeta is not a common name, that made things easier. I name the baby Primrose, like my little sister.”

“She must be happy about it”

“She died six months before our daughter was conceived,she was in Dad's car when a drunk driver hit them. Both died instantly” 

"I'm so sorry Katniss"

"Anyway, I was such a mess, that is why Jo forced me to go out that night, and once I got a couple beers in my system I just wanted to keep forgetting about everything. I'm grateful that you gave me Prim, you gave me hope, after the initial shock I realized I have something to live for, and I never expected how wonderful she was going to be. I didn't know I could love that way.” I am unable to interrupt because her eyes light up when she talks about their daughter. She continues “She is such a brave wonderful little girl, so strong, she's been through a lot but she always has a smile for everyone.

It is amazing how much she resembles you, I was in shock, I remembered you have blue eyes, blond hair but she is just like you. I brought you some photos... here" she gave me an envelope full of pictures. "These are for you if you wanted them"

I study the pictures. She is right, is like seen myself when I was a kid, the eyes are identical. She resembles Rye too, when she smiles, with those dimples. I found one that makes me laugh hard "She scowls all the same!" I say and Katniss’ own scowl at my question makes me laugh harder.

She says Prim was in a really bad mood that day. She starts to laugh too and I catch my heart pounding hard.

"She was a restless little girl. It was exhausting keeping up” I nod still smiling. But her mood changes abruptly, her face darkens.

"That's how I knew something was wrong after her second birthday, she was always tired she used to have bruises sometimes when she fell or something, but now they were a lot and really big, she was very weak ... my mom, she is a nurse and told me to do some tests ... and well you already know the diagnosis." 

"We started with radiation, follow by 2 cycles of chemotherapy, she lost all her beautiful hair, she was so sick and moody...it was a nightmare. Finally we ended with the chemo but 3 months later she has had a relapse and this made her candidate for a transplant.. I'm not compatible ...everyone around us got compatibility tests: mom, Gale, even Jo, donors bank. Nothing, Nobody." I'm listening very carefully, she goes on

 

"I was very scared because I knew that you were our only option but I had no idea how to find you ... Jo did all the work..."

"I can't imagine how hard all this has been for you. How is she now?"

"Well she is in the middle of another round of chemo, when she finishes and she is in remission we can get the transplant. If we find a donor." She is looked at me pointedly.

"Katniss I will do everything in my power to help. This morning I spoke to the hospital so they could tell about what I need to do... I'm going tomorrow and so is my brother if that's ok with you"

"You told your family already? What did they said? "

"Only my brother Rye he is a good guy, he is dying to meet you and Prim. He wants to help too. Is that ok?"

“Are you kidding? Is more than ok it's a lot more than I was expecting and more chances for Prim."

"I'll tell my dad eventually, I know he would want to help too."  
Her gray eyes cloud with tears of disbelief .

She says thank in a whisper and throws her arms around my neck  
I'm surprised and a I react so fucking slowly. When I want to reciprocate the hug she is already letting me go. I'm barely have enough time to feel her against me but that's enough to make me feel dizzy.

"Sorry" she says embarrassed, "This is a huge relief, I was so worried you'd say no and yet you surprise me with your family support?"

"Katniss, I'm very sorry you've been through all this by yourself, If I have known at the time that you were pregnant I had never left you alone, or my baby, even if we weren’t in a relationship... from now on will try to be present if you allow it"

"I'll allow it."

"Good," I nod.

"I would love to meet her soon."

"We will have to talk about that, but it's not like we were alone, Prim has a lot of people who loves her dearly, you'll have to meet them soon to."

She explains her situation, she lives in the same building as her mother and a woman called Hazel, both are nurses and help her taking care of Prim.  
She works in the same hospital as a physiotherapist and this is very convenient for them because whenever Prim needs to be hospitalized there is always someone around, both at home and in the hospital.

 

Katniss also has another job, as a bartender in her uncle Haymitch’s bar because the money is so tight. Apparently everyone is crazy about Prim and that woman, Hazel isn't the exception.

We agree I will meet Prim on the weekend, I take the opportunity to ask a lot about Prim likes, I want to give her something, maybe baked goods or a doll.

I’m getting more anxious every minute. I can't wait to meet her. I've been sending texts to katniss asking anything simply as an excuse to be in contact with her. I must admit every time my phone sounds indicating that I have a response from her my heart beats faster. I’m counting the days.

 

 

I’m setting everything I need, I made some cookies with patterns of cars, animals and primroses. When my phone starts ringing …I take the call and its Katniss

"Hi Katniss! Almost leaving"

"Um I'm sorry Peeta it will have to be at some other time. Prim is at the hospital"

My body freezes. "what happened?"

"She was bleeding last night, the worst so far"

"You should call me last night Katniss! How is she?"

"The bleeding didn't stop Peeta I was so scared, I called Hazel and we brought her to the hospital. They were finally able to stop it but she needed transfusions, I was thinking maybe you could help us with that"

I don't' let her finish "Of course I'm on my way."

"I don't want you to feel forced or anything is just.."

I take a deep breath "Katniss I already told you I want to be there, every step of the way..." I sigh "coming bye."

I hang up on her. I am concerned she's angry at me but I feel a compelling need to be there, to be there for them, I feel like an ass. I spent almost the entire morning here decorating cakes and cookies while they were at hospital, I should called and had I known before, I would have gone sooner. 

I grab the bag of cookies and go to the hospital the faster I can.

I ask for Primrose Everdeen and head to her room.

 

Once there I open the door softly to avoid waking Prim in case she is resting but is the voice of a girl who answers "come in"

 

I look inside carefuly and first thing I see Katniss sitting on a chair with her head resting on the lap of the little girl on the bed, she is fast asleep.

I raise my eyes and the little girl has her index finger touching her lips telling me to keep quiet.  
"shhh mommy is tired"

 

I nod and walk slowly, staying on the other side of the door ... and I take a moment to admire the little girl with bright blue eyes, she is caressing Katniss head while staring at me nodding, she has an orange ribbon with white polka dots tied to her bald head with a big bow on the left side.. is a strange feeling, seeing her for the first time, it is as if somehow my body recognized her and I'm drawn to her… I'm interrupted of my emotional trance and suddenly within the limits of a panic attack when she asks, "Who are you?"

 

Big thanks to my beta titania522.


	4. Match

ONE NIGHT STAND

A/N: 

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites, as you know this is my first fic and it was such a nice response, you put a smile on my face!

Also thanks to Peetabreadgirl for her help with this chapter and for being so nice to me :)

Please review!

CHAPTER 4: Match

PEETA POV

"Who are you?"

Breath Peeta, breath. Yeah, right, what I'm supposed to say? Hey kid, I'm your daddy. Nice to meet you?

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when she asks who I am again and my nerves betray me. I'm gulping and coughing. The noises I'm making are enough to wake Katniss, and she slowly raises her head and opens her sleepy eyes. She is confused by sleep, trying to focus and when she finally realizes what is happening, she rises quickly from her chair as if it were on fire.

"Peeta! Hello!" She is as surprised as I am and clearly doesn't know what to say. She looks from Prim to me and then back to Prim. "Honey, this is my friend Peeta."

"Peeta?" the little one asks. "Your name is funny," she said laughing.

"Prim, that's rude." Katniss scolds.

"It's ok, it really is funny." I tell her with a grin on my face.

"Um… Prim I was looking forward to meeting you. Your mom has told me all about you," I say, a little more sure of myself, as I move towards her.

"What are you hiding over there?" she asks me, pointing to my hands which I am taking pains to hide behind my back all the time.

"This is a little present I had for you. I hope you like it." I say as I extend my hands towards her

"A GOAT!" she shouts enthusiastically.

"Yeah, there wasn't much variety in the store down in the lobby. I hope you like goats with pink ribbons."

"Yeah, goats give milk!" she tells me like I don't know any better.

"Prim what do you say?" Katniss asks.

"Thank you Mr. Peeta." Katniss nods. She is attentively watching the exchange, not missing anything and it makes me anxious to feel her eyes on me.

"Prim, please just call me Peeta."

"Goats make milk, milk makes cheese. Mommy loves cheese!" she informs me.

"Good to know." I answer smirking. "Are you going to name it?" I asked, pointing to the goat.

"Yes. Her name is Daisy," she says matter-of-factly, without thinking about it.

"Why Daisy?"

"'Cause I like it."

"Well, I think Daisy is perfect then." She smiles proudly at my acceptance of the name.

I watch her play with Daisy for a while. Her voice is a little raspy like Katniss's and sounds a bit weak. She has dark circles under her eyes and she is so thin, but despite the circumstances she is smiling and singing to Daisy, talking to her nonstop. It is bittersweet to watch.

I discover a box of crayons on one chair and I make her a drawing of Daisy. She is amazed at it. "Wow." she says, opening her eyes wide. "You really know how to draw."

She leans closer to my ear and whispers "Mommy is really bad you know. I don't tell her so she doesn't feel sad."

"I heard you little duck." Katniss says, joking behind us. I chuckle softly along with Prim. Suddenly, I hear a man's voice. I turn to the door to see a doctor leaning into the door frame.

"Hey there, what's so funny?" The doctor asks at the same time he enters the room.

"Finny!" Prim squeaks and extends her arms moving her little fingers asking for a hug from the man and he embraces her affectionately.

"Hey Prim, feeling better?" She nods. "I brought you something but you have to promise that you won't say anything to your mom." He says it loud enough that everyone can hear him, which makes Katniss scowl. Prim nods enthusiastically and the doctor gives the child a candy.

"Thank you!" the girl says with a giant smile.

"Finn, you are her doctor. You're not supposed to give her candies!" Katniss chides him.

The satisfied doctor turns and walks towards Katniss. "Hi sugar cube," he says flirtatiously, taking her by the waist and lowing her backwards in what seems like an exaggerated tango move. Katniss pats the guy shoulders. "Let go Finnick." Katniss jells. Prim is delighted, squeaking at the exchange, but I don't like it at all so I decide to interrupt them. I extend a hand "Dr., I'm Peeta Mellark." He smirks to me and shakes my hand in a calm, but firm manner.

"Dr. Finnick Odair. Nice to meet you." He nods and turns to see a still scolding Katniss.

"Okay, let's see how this girl is." He begins to dedicate all of his attention to Prim. After many minutes of meticulous examination he makes his determination. "I think you're ready to go home, Prim. Kat I'm going to set everything up for her release." He pats the girls' heads and leaves the room.

After a while Prim falls asleep and I have a chance to ask Katniss what happened. She had a hemorrhage. Kat says that is common with chemotherapy but just thinking about it gives me goose bumps. It took a while to control it and the doctor wanted to be sure that Prim was stable and didn't need transfusions. everything is under control now. She also tells me this is not the first time they have been here for a similar reason. I feel guilty. I don't know how she handles this all by herself. How can she be so strong? I don't know what I would do if I was alone in her position. Maybe just mope around and be depressive?

I get lost in the sight of her stroking the little girl's head. I can't tell how much time has passed until a nurse comes in to notify us that we are free to go and she removes Prim's IV.

Though Katniss is reluctant, I insist on following them home.

It's late and I carry a sleeping Prim through the front door. Katniss signals the way to her bedroom and I lay her gently down to sleep. I watch how she leans over and kisses the girl on her forehead.

She whispers in her ear, her voice full of emotion, "Love you, baby girl."

Prim opens her eyes and says "love you mommy. Bye, Peeta." She hugs Daisy tight to her chest and falls back to sleep. I cannot explain it, but I am deeply moved by the scene in front of me. It's a strange sensation, because I don't feel like an outsider at all.

"I think she likes you." Katniss interrupted my reverie.

"And I like her. A lot." I offer, in reassurance of my feelings for her daughter. Ourdaughter.

"She's a great kid, so brave and loving. Too bad she has to go through all this." Her eyes light up when she talks about her, yet there is a hint of sadness, too.

Katniss asks if I would like something to drink. I want to say yes, but I know she spent the last night awake so I decline. She nods but I sense some disappointment in her eyes. Maybe I'm just being delusional.

"Can I visit tomorrow? After work?" I'm so hopeful it's almost fun.

"Maybe you can have dinner with us?"

"I'd like that very much."

When I leave the apartment I immediately feel something I can only describe as an emptiness in my soul. What is going on with me?

The next day I make my way back to the girls' apartment for dinner. I knock and Prim opens the door immediately, like she was waiting behind it. She has a big smile on her face and she' s wearing cowboy boots and a tutu over her pajamas. I have to suppress my laughter and turn it into a wide grin. "Hey, beautiful," I decide to compliment her attire.

This pleases her and she grins and runs to hug my legs and greet me. "Hi, Peeta."

I manage to stop looking at this warm, enthusiastic and open girl with cowboy boots long enough to see Katniss behind her watching the scene.

"Hi," she says shyly, looking down and toeing the linoleum floor.

"Hi." I respond, equally shy, but keep my eyes focused on her.

"She wanted to wear her favorite clothes for you," she says, pointing at the little one. I take a good, long look at her mother. She is a beautiful mess, wearing an incredibly dirty apron and she has, what I assume to be, food on her face. Her braid remains intact, save for a few tendrils that have escaped around her face and the nape of her neck. She is perfect. I humor her with my quick wit, thankful I can think of something to say in this moment when she's stealing my breath away.

"Is the kitchen attacking you?"

She gives me that trademark scowl. I ignore it and turn to Prim. "Little one, I bought this for you." I hand over the brown paper bag. Suspiciously she peeks inside the bag and squeaks "Cookies! Can I eat them mommy? "

"Only if you finish your dinner first, sweetie."

"Okay, okay." she exasperatedly nods her head several times. Prim takes the cookies out one by one observing closely the design I made on them, each one she emitting a wow from her. I don't think it's going to be hard work to love this girl.

"Mommy, is this a katniss flower?" she says, amazed.

"Yeah, I made that for your mom little one. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Mhmm, here mommy." Prim takes the cookie with her little fingers and gives it to her mother. "But you have to eat your dinner first." She grins, proud of herself for remembering the rules.

Katniss smirks and looks closely the cookie. "I was showing Prim the flowers we are named after in a book yesterday. You have a good memory little duck." she says, kneeling at the height of the child. Then she turns to face me. "These are beautiful, Peeta. I can't believe you made them."

"Yeah, I did." I say, nodding. "For you… both." She gives me a smile, a special one that I would like to think is just for me. It's shy but it actually reaches her eyes and I make a mental note to bring them cookies every day if I want to keep getting those smiles.

Dinner progresses in a blissful harmony. I mock Katniss for making such a mess just for macaroni and cheese. She isn't a great cook, yet it's the best meal I've had in a while.

Prim and I relate easily. She laughs a lot at my nonsense and I don't mind looking goofy as long as she keeps laughing like that. I catch Katniss staring at me more than once, and when our eyes meet she deviates hers quickly leaving me with a strange feeling running through my body. Could she be attracted to me, too? Maybe she's just analyzing the way I act with her daughter. I don't know what to think right now.

After dinner and three cookies, Katniss tries to take Prim to bed. I never thought it could be such a difficult task to convince a girl who is falling asleep at the table, that in fact, sheis sleepy.

While I wait I take a better look at the apartment. Without the whirlwind that is Prim talking and running around, now I can pay attention to detail. It's a simple little place in need of repairs and it causes me to wonder how much Katniss is struggling with money, not to mention everything else. But I get the feeling that she isn't going to appreciate me asking about it.

In less time than I expected she returns to the front of the apartment.

"Poor thing was exhausted. She laid her head on the pillow and she was out," she says.

"She was falling asleep at the table." I smile through my reply, remembering the way her blue eyes drooped closed more than twice, and her blond head bobbed up and down while trying to resist sleep. She stares intently at me and I can tell she's struggling to say something.

"Peeta, I hate to pressure you but I need to know if you've done the tests?"

"Yes, I didn't say anything before because I know you're exhausted and this will probably keep you awake, but I'll have the results this week."

"Oh, god. " The color leaves her face.

"Are you okay? I thought this was good news?"

"Yes, yes but this is it. Soon we'll know. If the results are negative what are we going to do? I don't have any more options." She breaths a sigh, trying to steady her nerves.

"Don't think like that. We have to wait and be patient. Hopefully the results will be positive, but until we know for sure-" I'm cut off by another round of "what-if's".

"I hope so too, but what if they're not? Then what, Peeta? I don't want her to have to live this way, with relapses and the damn chemotherapy that leaves her weak and sick all the time. She spends more time in the hospital than playing with other children."

She needs to vent so after a lot of rambling from her, and listening from me, I decide to just hug her. And she lets me.

"We must have hope." I tell her.

On my way home all I can think about is that hug. Every time she is close to me my body wakes. Her smell, her slim body, her eyes, her hair… everything about her makes me feel dizzy. How does she have that effect on me? It's exactly what I felt that night in the bar. I couldn't help myself. I got lost in her. And apparently it's a chronic condition. I know it's too soon and I don't fully understand it myself, but it's like my heart already belonged to the Everdeen girls, but it was somehow lost. Now it's found its way back home and I'm terrified that they won't welcome it.

I'm running to my doctor's appointment. He has the compatibility results and I barely get any sleep thinking about what they are. It's probably a little early but I'm anxious and I prefer to wait there in case they can see me any sooner. The good doctor finally receives me and after the pertinent introductions he gets down to business.

"Mr. Mellark, finding a compatible donor is extremely difficult, as you know. But I think you can consider yourself lucky. The odds are definitely in your favor this time."

This fills my heart with hope and it takes a lot of effort on my part not to let the tears that have built up in my eyes out.

"I can imagine, however, it will not be simple. I know you have a general idea of the process but I want to explain it a little more. To begin with, I'll need you to do some analysis. There are some conditions that wouldn't allow you to donate and we'll need to be sure you meet the criterion of good health. This means not suffering cardiovascular disease, renal, pulmonary, hepatic or hematologic, or other chronic conditions that require ongoing treatment, and no history or risk of having suffered infections with hepatitis B, C or AIDS ."

"Yes, of course, whatever you need." I say probably too upbeat, knowing my medical history involves none of the list he just rattled off to me.

"Well, we can start all of this tomorrow. I will need you here first thing in the morning. The nurse will give you instructions on your way out."

"I'll also need you to be aware of the process once we have the green light for it. You will be admitted at the hospital to prepare. It's a simple enough procedure; bone marrow donation is made extracting with a syringe, a small amount of blood from the back of the hip bone, and can be performed under general or epidural anesthesia."

"Okay," I nod. "What are the risks?" I ask knowing full well any serious risks would still be worth it and wouldn't deter me in the slightest.

"The bone marrow donation involves no risk other than the anesthetic. Upon extraction there may be a slight residual pain in the puncture area that disappears within a few days of the donation. The only significant side effect is widespread aching bones and muscles that disappear in a few days."

"And for Prim?"

"She will have to go through radiation and / or chemotherapy in order to prevent the rejection of the future new cells. The transplant process is very simple, takes about 60 minutes and is not painful. It can cause some effects that inconvenience her, but those are small anyway and very normal. Primrose has an excellent doctor and he'll give you more information at the time."

I decide to go out to visit Katniss in the physical rehab wing to break the news. My legs can't go fast enough without breaking into a full out sprint through the hospitals halls.

Once there I take a few moments to look at her from the outside. She must feel my eyes on her because she turns and looks straight to me and she signals to wait for her.

"I have the results." I blurt out as soon as she is with me.

"So soon?" I extend the envelope to her and she nervously wipes her hands on her apron. She takes the envelope as if the thing might bite her.

"Is it good?" I can see the trembling in her hands and decide to stop her agony.

"Yeah, it is." I say smiling. She looks at me strangely, wondering. She opens the envelope and reads the results.

"Oh my god." she says breathlessly and looks up at me, her eyes full of tears. " Peeta, you're a match... please tell me you're willing to do it? " Tears flow freely from her clear eyes like a leaky dam.

"Katniss, come on. Of course I am!"

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. While I expected her to be excited, I didn't quite expect this reaction from her gratitude.

Katniss leaps up and puts her arms around my neck and wraps her legs around his waist. I start to react and try to encircle her waist with my arms, but she begins to retreat, blushing furiously.

Someone coughs and I turn to see Dr. Odair standing a few yards away from us, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking devilishly. "Am I interrupting something Kitty?"

Next chapter is on its way!


	5. Mellarks

Big thanks to titania522 and Jgllove11159 for beta-ing this chapter for me. 

CHAPTER 4/5

Katniss POV

"Am I interrupting something Kitty Kat?"

Damn, I bet seeing me all frustrated and red-faced, its something Finnick enjoys. I give him a dirty look but I cannot hold it too long because this is great news to share and he is going to be so happy too.

"Finn, Peeta is a match," I say and I can hear my voice full of emotion.

"I know Kat. That's why I came looking for you, I knew after you sign the authorization form and his doctor called me. And all the inside gossip you know. But look what I found. I hope you have not forgotten our lunch date, " he winks. I risk a sideways look at Peeta, who is visibly uncomfortable with his hands inside his pockets.

"Peeta, Dr. Aurelius' mentioned that maybe you will want to talk about some specific questions in Prim's case, I understand that you're not as familiar as Katniss is with all this, but that would be near impossible. I think she knows more than I do on the subject" Finn jokes.

Peeta smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. I start to feel downright uncomfortable with these side glances and knowing looks that I frankly don't understand between the three of us. "Guys, I have to go back. Mark is waiting. I'll call you later Peeta"

Mark is the little one I'm working with today; he had multiple fractures after falling from a horse a year ago. He's needed two surgeries and barely managed to take his first steps again. Exercises are painful and tiresome, but we have a good bond. That's the reason his mom has refused to find another therapist despite my many absences. Some time ago, I was the star therapist here now very few are still with me and I cannot really blame them. Prim has been my priority and that will not change anytime soon, but today she is fine and I need get to work. I have to take advantage of this.

As Prim's treatment progresses she is getting weaker every day. Peeta is worried. In the short time he can see she laugh a lot less, and sleeps a lot more. I explained to him that is to be expected. They're giving higher doses in order to kill the highest possible number of cancer cells before receiving the new cells from Peeta. These are just side effects of chemo treatment, I tell him, trying to project confidence and being brave but I, myself, am worried sick.

This time it's being really aggressive. Previous treatments have been more benevolent, it broke my heart every time, but now I'm scared to death. All my hopes rest on the transplant, I don't know if I can go through this again, what if it fails?

Peeta came to see us almost every day, when not staying for dinner, he bought cookies or he waited with us at the hospital. I found myself looking forward for his visits. He and Prim are somewhat building their relationship and they seems to be enjoying it.

He is everything I have dreamed for her, he has the patience that I lack, and he plays with her like if he's another child. He calls several times a day, I'm sure they fell in love with each other all ready, and Prim is all about Peeta.

Mommy today Peeta did this "or" what time is Peeta coming mom? Can I call him? At first I was worried that he would get tired of her but he seems to enjoy it as much as she does.

Prim is usually angry with me after her dosis, she blames me for what's happening to her, in her own childish language, she rejects me or frowns at me, especially because I'm the one taking her to the hospital no matter how much she begs. Now all she wants is to talk with Peeta right after her chemo. She melts with him and I melt just watching them.

He even charmed the pants of my mother the day he met her. Her words when he left were, and I quote "You could do a lot worse, honey". It hurt but I expect it by now. Most of the time she acts like I'm not even there, like I'm a ghost or something, until now she had only reacted to her work and Prim. Peeta a stranger for her comes here with his way with words and she is all smiles and kindness. I can't help but resent it.

He didn't come today. He said his family wanted meet Prim and I panicked. And is not about Prim, she loves meeting new people. I am the one who is not ready yet. Peeta's daily presence in my house is refreshing, but I'm still getting used to it. My daughter is happy with him and I'm positive he genuinely cares, plus it doesn't hurt that he is the one cooking now and he always brings dessert. He really seems like a good man but I have… issues.

It's too much, too soon... I just agree to tell her he is her daddy. He insisted from the beginning but I had so many doubts.I was terrified of what questions Prim could make me but Peeta was right, is just a little girl and she didn't made many questions, or difficult ones at least.

I have to admit that my biggest fear was that Peeta soon realized how complicated it would be his life and decided to leave. But so far, he hasn't given me any reason to think that way.

I'm still recovering from how stressful it was for me. Even when I remember I have to admit that it was much simpler than I thought.

Prim was ecstatic, she jumped into Peeta's arms who happily hugged her, he actually cried when she asked him if it was for real, and then we ate the cake he brought and toasted with milk to celebrate. I'm so relieved that she has only 3 years and doesn't need further explanation. It was a good night for Prim, but later that night when Peeta had already gone, she threw up everything she had for dinner.

Haymitch slurred voice interrupts my thoughts "Sweetheart you seem quite distracted today." He is right, I'm doing a shitty job today. I'm worried sick for her today but I had bills to pay. Couldn't miss a good tip night again

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind"

" How is little sweetheart doing?"

" You know, chemo makes her exhausted, she's sick to her stomach"

"How much longer for the transplant?"

"Her last cycle will end this week, then they will analyze her hoping It goes into remission and if so they will go ahead with the transplant as soon as possible"

"And you? Are you sleeping?" Haymitch looks at me skeptically

I answer with a bitter laugh. "I don't even remember what a good night sleep is anymore"

" You're no good if you are too exhausted and on the edge of a nervous breakdown. For what I can see, maybe you should give those pills Effie gave you another shot, you look like you need it"

"I'm not that bad and I'm not coming back to take those damned pills again. The last time I took them I was so sleepy that I didn't hear Prim vomiting. She was coughing so loud and I was useless. Do you remember? She couldn't wake me up and she fell asleep all dirty and wet in her pajamas. Then two day's later she caught a flu followed by pneumonia. No Haymitch, it won't happen again"

"I'm jus sayin that you need to sleep sweetheart. And that sunny disposition will not make you earn more tips ."

I'm so happy to see Finnick at the bar a few moments later. I like to see him out of the hospital. He is Prim's doctor but we have built a solid friendship. He was so sad with her first relapse diagnosis, I was the one comforting him.

"Hey Everdeen" he seductively greets me

"Hey handsome" It's an old game between the two of us, we flirted all the time but is harmless, although he is undoubtedly the most handsome man I know but I'm not attracted to him. And I think when he realized that I was immune to his charms he decided we could be good friends.

"How's everything? I hardly see you now that you always have company. Is he ever going to leave you alone?" he says with a wink.

"I guess you're talking about me". A man voice startled me.

"Peeta" I feel like I'd just seen a ghost. Finn turns his head towards me and then to see Peeta and then back again with this unreadable expression on his face

"You're Prim's doctor, right? " He asks warily.

"Yeah, but you can call me Finnick. I'm not much for formalities right Kitten?" He asks as makes eye contact with me.

"What can offer you guys?" I say with every intention of interrupting what seems to me like the beginning of a pissing contest.

"What about three beers, Kitty Kat? So you can join us with one?"

"No way, Doctor Hotshot, she has work to do" yells Haymitch from his table. It never ceases to amaze me how aware he is of his surrounding us, regardless of the amount of white liquor he has taken. Finn and Peeta engage small talk.

It's late and people start to leave the bar. I have a few free minutes and Haymitch and I approached the boys. "So… Blondie there is the father right?" Asks Haymitch

"Right".

"I heard you're going to donate" says Finn.

" I hope so, they need to do some tests yet to decide if I'm a good match"

"Well, I'm glad she finally find a match. Prim is a great girl, and the mother is a hell of a fighter"

"I bet she is" Peeta replies watching me intently. I feel heat creeping over my cheeks. I've never been able to accept compliments but I know it is more than that. "Those eyes always looking straight into mine make me nervous".

"A tireless pain in the ass, is what that one is" exclaims Haymitch to which I reply with a scowl.

I walk away from the table to go for another round of beers. When Finn reaches me at the bar he throws an arm around my shoulders, he leans near my ear and says "I think that Blondie over there feels a bit jealous of me. Can't say I blame him though"

I move my head in slow motion to see a concentrated Peeta removing the label from his bottle of beer.

"Why would he be jealous?"

"Oh KittyKat you're too smart to be so obtuse" smugly says, he kisses my cheek and walks away from me.

I approached Peeta while Finn and Haymitch have one of their legendary discussions about the politics in Panem. I'm pretty sure they won't pay attention to us.

"Why are you here Peeta?"

"I wanted to see you" he answers, still removing the label of his bear.

" Why?"

"I felt terrible about the argument we had before. You're right this is very complicated and I shouldn't pressure you to meet my family if you're not ready yet."

Against my better judgment I find myself saying "No, you were right Peeta, you are entitled to involve your family, especially in such an uncertain situation like this…we can't wait until I'm ready, maybe I never will be."

He sees me with sad eyes and tells me "I just wanted to see you, I missed you today" I'm about to answer me too when my phone rings and I see its Hazel calling. I just know…something must be wrong with Prim "Hello"

"Hi baby" Yeah that baby sounds bad.

I hoarsely answer "Hi Hazel What happened? "

"Honey Prim is still throwing up, she is beginning to dehydrate. Vick and I are on our way to the hospital."

"Thanks Hazel I be right there" The expression on my face must say all because my three companions are on their feet watching me expectantly, Finnick is already holding his car keys. I tell them what has happened and Haymitch literally pushes me out of the bar with Finn and Peeta following my steps.

I climb in Peeta's car, Finn following behind us in his Audi. "Poor Finn he just finished his shift and now is going back, he must really loves us "

Peeta's mouth is now a tight line and nods his head.

Once at the hospital, I take Peeta's hand and we follow Finn. When we got to Prim she's with Vick and Hazel. Finns tells us that we wait outside.

Shortly Finn comes out "You can come in now" he says. He also explains she is stable and it was a chemotherapy side effect. It's best for her to spend the night here.

"Thanks Finn" I tell him as I throw my arms to his neck in a hug.

"Anytime Kitten, you know that"

"Thanks man" says Peeta and shakes their hands.

"See you guys tomorrow" he says and kisses my head. Then he is out.

"Peeta go home, I'll stay here "

"No way, I'm staying too" he begins to touch Prim bald head rhythmically with feather touches, then he kisses her forehead. I try to look into his eyes but I can't because my eyes are clouded by tears, the lump rises in my throat.

He takes me with his strong hands and lifts me from the chair, he sits on it and then sits me on his legs. "Shh baby it's ok now" he says hugging me. I throw my arms around his neck, he puts his arms around my waist we stay like this for a while, him rocking while I cry my stress away. It feels so impossibly good that I'm positive there is no other place I rather be.

My tears eventually run out and I start to relax in his embrace; in his smell, his arms, the beating of his heart.

I inadvertently start talking "I wish you had met her before, she had blond hair, just like yours, I loved to brush it, I think it was relaxing for both of us."

"She's beautiful as it is now with colored ribbons on her head and without them too, and her hair will grow back again. We must have faith Katniss"

"It's not the hair that I'm worried about"

"I know honey, but everything will be all right, and no matter what happens you will never be lonely again. I'm not going anywhere."

Peeta sometimes says things like this and I don't know how to take them, but a part of my mind wishes that he says this things also for me. Not just because we are in the middle of this sad situation. He is one of those people who are good by nature, like Prim, with blessed hearts, and I know he is doing the right thing being present for his daughter and supporting me.

We've became sort of friends in the process in this short time but I sometimes wish he mean something else.

We spend the night chatting about Prim before falling to sleep.

Finn is back in the morning to check on Prim, she is still weak. Peeta called his father to say he will skip work. Peeta has beautiful, expressive eyes and that's why I notice something came up with his call that made him nervous. Looking confused by this and whispering so I can't listen " What's up? Don't worry if you have to go…" I tell him trying to save him the awkwardness.

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"My dad says it's ok with him if I miss work every time you or Prim need me, he'll call Tresh to cover my shift but he insists on meeting his granddaughter, and he will not take no for an answer… he is on his way…Rye too."

I open my eyes so big that it actually hurts. "Oh no no no I'm not ready, not ready…!"

"What is going on mommy?"Great! Now I woke Prim! Fuck, I guess I'm not going to fight this. I glare at Peeta, as if he had been the one who woke the girl. Serves him right.

"Little duck, Peeta's dad, wants to meet you"

" And my brother" Peeta replies enthusiastically, another reason why he gains another glare. At least he has the grace to look down.

Prim looks at me confused, "Mommy you don't want them to come?"

"No little duck. Just took me by surprise" poor excuse but what the hell was I supposed to answer?

"I love surprises!" she tries to sound excited but she is so weak that Peeta looks a little frightened, he is new at this and I remember how it was so scary for me at the beginning so I decide I won't give him more shit about this.

Hazel comes to check Prim's vitals, but actually I think it is an excuse for her to meet Peeta. She is a strong woman and I love her for that. She doesn't melt with Peeta like my mother but gives me a nod of approval when she leaves the room.

A little after that Peeta leaves the room to go to the vending machine for something to eat when someone knocks at the door "Come in" I say.

Two blond heads peer through the door. I know well who they are, and nerves begin to creep on me... Prim looks intrigued, she is used to strangers come in and out of her room so I'm guessing it is mainly because the young man carries a huge teddy bear that he cannot completely hide behind his back.

" Hi Katniss" Mr. Mellark walks towards me. I'm awestruck. He kisses my temple. What the hell I'm not used to people touching me and I'm not particularly comfortable with "The very famous Primrose. Is that correct? "

"Mmhmmm" she replies proudly.

"Then I think this is for you" he says and the younger blonde comes closer and hands her the teddy bear. Prim looks ecstatic. The blond man turns around to look at me.

"I'm Rye and given Peeta description you must be Katniss" He hugs me so hard, my feet off the floor.

"You're scaring her Rye" says Peeta. Thank God he's back. He squeezes my shoulder in a gesture of reassurance and introduces us properly to his family.

Rye and Mr. Mellark will definitely spoil Prim, they have brought cookies, that she can't have right now, and toys. Apparently they couldn't agree on what to get so they decided to buy it all for her.

"We we're dying to meet you little one" says Mr. Mellark and I think I see tears in his blue eyes and in Peeta's too. They chat and play until they should return to work.

When Prim is discharged and we finally arrived at the apartment Peeta helps me take Prim to bed and stays with her until she falls asleep. He truly is amazing with her.

I wonder how our lives would be if he were always here with us.

Thanks for reading , please review.

Next chapter is already written so it shouldn't take long. :)


	6. Magnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In the last chapter I mentioned my updates would not take long, but it has been months and I apologize for that! I found a wonderful beta who offered to help me edit the whole story, so if anyone wants to read it again I assure you that you will find more consistency and fewer errors. I made a mess, so as a bonus I am going to add another chapter, the chapter of the actual "one night stand". The best place for this one is after the first chapter, so it will become chapter 2, and chapter 2 will become chapter 3 and so on. I will upload it tomorrow to allow everyone time to read this note. I hope to make amends for the delay and all the changes. Thank you all for reading!

ONE NIGHT STAND

CHAPTER 6: Magnets

My nerves are on the edge. Between Prim's poor health and work I've been cranky and tired all the time, but if I'm honest the main reason of my irritability is that I'm missing him. I've been working nonstop and when I'm not, Peeta is. He has seen Prim but not me. He will get the procedure tomorrow and I know it's not a life or death situation but I'm worried.

I'm on my way to the bakery. He is doing so much for us. I can never repay this debt. I know he cares about Prim but he could give his back to us easily, yet he has been nothing but supportive, kind and sweet to us. I know that if I allow it he would be helping us with money, too, but I don't like being in debt and already owe him more than I can pay in this lifetime.

He's spending a lot of his time in doctor appointments, then at work and when he finally has time to spare I'm the one who has to work. He visits Prim every day and I kind of miss him but there is no way I let myself do that. I don't want things turn confusing between us. We are friends now and I shouldn't let this attraction I have for him interfere in our relationship. We have Prim to focus on.

Anyway, I'm not cut out for relationships.

I decide to go and see him before the procedure. I leave Prim with my mom and called Haymitch to tell him I'll be late. I shouldn't be doing this though, but I keep telling myself it's not that I miss him, it's that I owe himand that's the only reason. The one and only.

Rye opens the door and gives me a knowing smile. "Katniss what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you were coming to visit," he smirks. "Peeta someone is looking for you here". He calls to his brother while letting me in.

The place is simple but cozy, masculine, paintings on every surface. I guess they are Peeta's. I didn't think he was this talented. I try to take a closer look at one of the paintings when I have to do a double take. What truly catches my eye is Peeta Mellark walking toward me with a look of surprise, barefoot, in sleeping pants that hang low, so low, on his hips, a white t- shirt, tight in all the right places, wet hair and a towel resting on his neck. Oh. God.

How can someone look like this? There should be a law against it.

"Katniss, is everything all right?" I can hear the surprise in his tone.

I nod because… what else can I do? I'm ogling, and honestly I don't want to stop. Rye snorts and I feel my cheeks burn.

"Um ... sorry I came without a warning ... but I wanted to see you before the..."

He smiles to me and glares to Rye "I'm glad you did, I haven't had the chance to see you. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Um ... no ... Just wanted to see you." Oh shut up Katniss and look somewhere else already!

"You have to try the Mellark chocolate, Peeta makes the best," says Rye, throwing his arm around my shoulders and leads me to the kitchen under the inquisitive gaze of his brother, who rushes to free me from his Rye's hug and offers me a chair at the kitchen bar. Rye is still smirking, making fun of both of us. The bastard. He takes a cup and fills it with hot chocolate, and I can see him leaning expectantly, watching my reaction.

"Mmhmmm Peeta this is so good." I lick my lips. Rye starts laughing while Peeta is looking everywhere but me.

"Ok you kiddos, I'm leaving, I have a date. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," says with a wink.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I ask Peeta once Rye is out.

"Not much. Are you going to be there?"

"If you want me to, yeah."

"Katniss, of course I want you to be there. Why do you think I don't? "

And then it's out. Everything that has troubled me since I found him is out of my mouth without even thinking. I blame the stress for that. "Peeta I feel like Prim and I are a burden. You had your quiet peaceful life until I come to fill it with pain and worry. I feel horrible all the time and tomorrow you're doing this and I just felt like I should talk to you before you were laying in a hospital bed, hating my guts."

He gives a long drink from his glass of water obviously thinking of what to say and lets out a long breath. "Kat, you're right, now I worry a lot more, like all the time, for Prim's health… for you…I'm still processing all of this. I can't think of anyone braver than you, but I also know you're scared to death. You aren't sleeping and all your time is spent between going to work and taking care of our little girl. On top of that you have another job at night. So, yes, before you my life at the bakery was quiet, boring and predictable, meaningless… and now no matter how much I worry or how much it hurts that Prim is suffering from this terrible disease, now I feel alive. I wake up every morning excited thinking 'what am I going to do today to make her laugh?, what time will I come and see her and I wonder if you are going to be there. If I will be on time to see you before your shift. The point is that my life is 100 % happier since the day you showed up because now I have two reasons to live and fight for."

I feel tears in my eyes already and yet he goes on. " I am not a believer but I'm thankful every day because you're back in my life and I never, ever could hate your guts Katniss, not even if you try to get me to."

Peeta puts one hand on my cheek and takes a step closer to me. I think he's about to kiss me and I'm anticipating the contact of his perfectly full lips. My heart is beating out of my chest at this moment. "Please, don't think that way." He just caresses my cheek and disappointment seeps into my heart.

That's when I realize that I want to kiss him. Badly.

And then I realize that I can't let this happen. I have to run. I get up from the chair too quickly, almost knocking it backwards.

"I have to go to work and you need your rest. I'll see you tomorrow Peeta."

He is still looking at me with his kicked puppy face, so I go before I do something stupid like climbing in his lap, tangling my hands in his hair to pull him into a kiss and have my way with him.

So instead, I give him a quick hug before I leave and I tell him "Thanks for doing this."

Does he feel the same way? When I try to release him from the hug, he hugs me tighter. Then tilts his head and looks at me decidedly, then he loses his hold and looks into my eyes, down to my lips. He closes his eyes as to not lose courage. In just a second I feel his lips pressed against mine. Softly, barely touching.

I'm surprised and it takes me a second to react, not because I wasn't looking forward to it, but because I didn't expect that he wanted this, too. It ends before I can make a move.

I feel a fear that paralyzes me momentarily. I say momentarily because when Peeta realizes that I'm not moving he takes my lips between his, wetting them with his tongue and that definitely shakes my paralysis away.

His lips are so soft that I am taking them both between mine and I suck softly, testing them slowly with my tongue, he growls and I take my hand to his neck where I can feel through my fingers the tips of his still wet hair. I hold his face closer if that's even possible and press my chest to his. He sighs and then I can feel the magnetism and that hunger. The same one I felt that night, more than three years ago, returning to consume my body. I also remember that back then I wasn't able to stop, and I think I'm not able to stop it now. I have a lot more to think about, and now fear is what's consuming me. Fear and guilty.

I shouldn't be this selfish, I have no right to want this, to think about him this way when my kid is so sick, get carried away by him is what brought me to this situation in the first place. I am a terrible mother. He must feel that I'm paralyzed again.

"Katniss?" He asks, breathless.

I take a series of breaths trying to regain control over my own body because I can remember what a panic attack feels like, though I haven't suffered from one of them in a long time. I untie myself from him slowly, with impressively great effort, feeling cold in the process. He was so warm and strong. And I must sound like him: breathless and confused when I answer, placing my palm on his chest, pushing him lightly away from me.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I take a moment to look at his eyes before walking away and I'm thinking of that look while I walk; lustful, dizzy, confused.

After my shift at the bar I spent the night in a fitful sleep, full of nightmares.

I wake up long before Prim, which is the strangest thing in the world, because normally I literally have to beg her to let me sleep five more minutes, although I know she doesn't have any idea yet what minutes mean. For her it's so relative, if she is playing five minutes is too little, if she is waiting five minutes can be eons. Anyway, I wake up before her because I wanted to get to the hospital earlier, but mom had to have one of her bad days today and Hazel has her shift at the hospital. I had to track down Gale and bring Prim to his garage to take care of her for a while.

But I also couldn't sleep thinking about that kiss. How right it felt, how good it tasted, how good he tastes, and how wrong it was. I should have known better. This could complicate things and only add awkwardness to the formula.

We still have a lot of things to talk to about. We've been so caught up in Prim's health and finding ways for them to bond that we haven't talked about what role he wants to play in her life when this leukemia hurricane passes, because it has to pass.

Peeta has the effect of clouding my judgment. I'd rather shut my mind off and let my body take over. The problem is that Peeta's effect on my body has already gotten me in enough trouble.

I can't let that happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to titania, for really improve my story, I'm learning a lot with you. 
> 
> And thanks to Peetasbreadgirl for beta-ing this one, for your suggestions and for drawing a smile on my face with that paragraph ;)


	7. Again

Thank you so much for read my story, leave kudos, and specially for your reviews, its the only way I have to know what I need to improve or what you like, or not, they mean the world to me.

I hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 7:

After leaving Prim with Gale, I head to the hospital, I can see from a distance, the blond hair of Rye and Mr. Mellark so I turn to them.

"Hey, Katniss. "

Rye rises from his chair and gives me a hug. "Everyone, this is Katniss." I should have thought that there would be more people here, after all, families support each other, especially in these things, not that I know this from personal experience, my mother was not really a source of support, but I guess that's how it should be. This is not good for me though. I'm terrible with new people. I give an awkward wave with my hand and a tight-lipped smile.

I ask Mr. Mellark how Peeta's procedure went and if he knows how he is feeling. After he tells me that everything is okay, we are just waiting for the doctors to approve visitors.

Mr. Mellark speaks softly to me. "Come dear, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." I just want to run to the hills , but those smiling faces don't really give me a choice. Besides, they're here for Peeta, not me.

"Katniss, we have been looking forward to meeting you, I'm Matt and this is my girlfriend Madge. I'm the big brother, " he says winking.

"Nice to meet you," says the beautiful blonde with blue eyes who sits next to him.

"This is my ex-wife, Marla," Mr. Mellark introduces me to a woman who is undoubtedly Peeta's mother. She doesn't have the sweet expression of her sons but she is a beautiful blond woman with blue eyes, too. She is also tall and strongly built.

"Nice to meet you." I reach forward and for a very awkward moment, I think she is going to leave me with an outstretched hand. Thankfully she doesn't, although she does looks at me from head to toe with a grimace.

"Hello," she cuttingly says and calls to the blonde girl sitting next to her just now, "Come in dear."

Marla makes a point of showing that I don't fit into this blond-haired, blue-eyed family meeting. Maybe it's a Mellark requirement or something. Well, good for Prim. She'll fit in perfectly.

"This is Delly, Delly Cartwright. A wonderful young woman and I've been waiting for the day when she and Peeta announce their engagement, but now, with a new found child and this situation, I wonder if this would be right for such a good girl as Delly. She deserves better than the constant failure my youngest son is." I can see Delly blushing and looking down. I guess I'm just doing the same thing, only my expression is accompanied by anger and surprise. How can she talk that way about her own son? What kind of mother she is?

"Anyway, at least it's a girl ... when can I meet her? Peeta said you got the DNA results and she really belongs to him, but still I need to look at her." WTF?

"Mom," Rye cuts her a knowing glance and I'm so incredibly thankful for it. I'm normally a quiet person, except when I'm mad, and I don't think snapping at this woman today of all days it's going to be a good idea. I feel a hand giving me a slight squeeze on my shoulder in reassurance. I turn to see Mr. Mellark with an uncomfortable expression that mirrors everyone's.

"Well? " Oh my god, she is still waiting for an answer!

"Um... I don't know, she hasn't been well lately."

"Well of course she isn't. How could she, in this godforsaken hospital. I can only imagine the third world attention she is getting …either way, that'll change soon."

"You'll have to forgive her Katniss, she is nervous about Peeta in there and all this news took her by surprise. Peeta went to talk to her just two days ago." Mr. Mellark wisely takes me away from this woman. How on earth nice, sweet and caring Peeta have a mother like this?

"Sorry about mom, Katniss. She can be a bit too much, " says Matt.

Rye snorts. "She's more like a bitch."

"Rye," Mr. Mellark warns "she's still your mother."

"Well she is," Mr. Mellark just shakes his head from side to side at his son's petulant remark. I think Rye is right.

So Peeta has a girlfriend. I should have expected it, so why do I feel so disappointed? He is too handsome to be alone. I was just a one night stand for him. It must be so easy for him. I had been the one for that night and probably, if I had said no, he would have found another girl willing to fill the job in a heartbeat. Girls tend to throw themselves at guys like him... But he kissed me. Why? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to go behind a girl's back.

And what does that witch knows about anything? Aaarrrggg! I'm so frustrated with that horrible woman and that perfect blue-eyed girl… they must look great together - same looks, handsome him, beautiful her. She already fits in his family….Katniss what are you sulking about? Move on! Something needs to transition to the next paragraph since it's a different thought process, or try to tie something in to it. I say goodbye to everyone and head to work a few hours. I'll be back later.

I know a hospital is no place for a child but Prim practically cames here everyday. She has made four drawings for her dad and wants to see him. I don't think they'll let her in the room but I'll bring her to deliver the drawings at least. I ask Gale to drop her here after my shift, that way she can see her doctor and I can visit Peeta. Also, it's for the best she meets her grandmother here than have the witch visiting at our home. I don't want to think what she'll say about the place we live and I can always flee quickly if I need to.

Prim is excited to see her grandfather and Rye. The Mellarks have won over my little daughter's heart. "Hey little one." Rye yells as soon as he sees her, and she hides behind my legs laughing and squirming from pure excitement. Every Mellark is walking toward us anxious to know her.

"This is your other uncle Matt, but he's not as cool as me, you'll see." He kneels at Prim's level to conspiratorially tell her this.

"Shut up Rye, let her form her own opinions," says an annoyed Matt.

Rye whispers in Prim's ear, "He doesn't even know what a minion is," as if that was explanation enough, or an insult.

Prim gasps and looks incredulous to Matt through my legs who obviously doesn't understand a thing. Rye and I laugh about this. Mission accomplished for him.

I take Prim's little hand and walk to where Mrs. Mellark is, obviously waiting on us to make the first move. She's standing there like a statue, all hard and rigid. I'm nervous about how this woman will react to my daughter, but I'm ready to change my mood to lioness mode if she is rude to my girl.

A truck must have run over me because what happens next can't be real. The stoic iron woman is all smiles. "Oh my god you must be Prim. How beautiful you are! You look exactly like my Peeta when he was your age. I just can't believe it. I always dreamed of a girl and in my dreams she looked exactly like you! Am I dreaming Matt?" She is all love and coos to my daughter. I can't really complain, though. This is a hundred percent better than what I was expecting.

We all look surprised at each other and my eyebrows are so high it hurts. Prim is squeezing the back of my knee so hard it's starting to hurt and Mrs. Mellark is practically on top of her, trying to get her out of her hiding place. Thankfully the cold treatment is just for me, I suppose.

Prim is not a shy girl and it takes a really short time for her to forget about me and happily socialize with others. Rye takes Prim to get dinner so I can go see Peeta.

I carefully walk into his room and take a moment to watch him drawing something in his sketchbook. The bed is near the window and sunlight makes his blonde hair shine white flashes. Light casts a shadow over his eyelashes. I had never paid attention to how long they are. "Hello there," I tell him.

"Hey," he answers with a big smile "I was told you were here." Gosh, he makes me nervous, smiling at me like that…

"How are you feeling?" I ask. I feel uncomfortable after last night's kiss but coming to see him is the least I can do.

"I'm fine. Sleepy."

"Are you in pain?"

"Not really. The drugs work just fine," we both smile.

"Prim brought these for you." He smiles and looks at the drawings in my hand. I sit next to him on the bed so he can take them, but I stay there after he does.

"She's been busy."

"Yeah. She spent almost half an hour making those for you."

"Maybe I'm starting to win her heart."

"Are you serious? She's crazy about you! She adores you already. I think it was a sort of an instant thing." His wild smile makes me smile, too. God he is handsome.

"So… I was told you'd be meeting mom", he says as he looks at his clasped hands, rubbing them together nervously. I raise my eyebrows and nod. "How was that by the way? "

"Um... uncomfortable. She is..." rude, sharp, serious, nasty, judgmental "... interesting." He snorts. "She is pretty smitten with Prim, though", I add.

"She always wanted a girl. She had a daughter before Matt but she died at birth. Between Rye and I she had an abortion ...it was a girl, too. Life hasn't been easy on her."

"Oh, I had no idea. I'm so sorry."

"Well, the good news is that our little one will be spoiled rotten, "Our... sounds good, like we're a family, a couple. He must be with that girl already Katniss...

He is watching at me intently. He takes the tip of my braid with one hand and pulled me closer to him and asks, "Katniss?" He's smirking. Great. Add the sexy smirk to my internal battle.

"Mmm?"

I can tell he's trying to look inside my eyes. It's making me uncomfortable. I wish he would stop that. He smells so good, and he is so close that I can't think of what to say. I promised myself I didnn't do this again.

"Katniss?" Now He is still caressing my braid, and looking at me in that way that makes my knees weak.

"I'd like very much to kiss you."

The guy has not done anything and I'm moaning and closing my eyes. I must have forgotten my brains at home today.

"Katniss?" He anxiously whispers.

"Yes?" I hope he can hear me because I don't recall saying that aloud. I didn't hear my own voice and I also couldn't say exactly for how long my eyes have been closed.

Did I mention the effect he has on me before?

The next thing I register is a tug on my braid, his warmness on my lips, a soft touch and a sigh. I slowly open my eyes and I find a pair of intense blue ones. He's touching my cheek now and I feel my head tilted slightly. He touches my lips with his and lingers there for a while. He traces them with his tongue, barely. He does it a second time and his tongue stays there longer and I realize that he's asking permission to enter my mouth, but I don't allow it. Instead, I break away from him a bit, just a bit, enough to look into his eyes, and then I take his lips between mine once, twice and soon the kiss is heated. We are testing one another's lips, opening our mouths so our tongues can touch each other. He doesn't release my braid and I take one of his shoulders looking for must be what heaven feels like.

The kiss ends, too soon. We move to the stage where we both look at each other with dizzy, unfocused eyes. I slowly sit back to my place in the chair and he to his place leaning against the pillows...

"What is this feeling Katniss?" he asks dreamily and it gives me goose pumps. I know what he means, it's the same feeling, the chemistry, the magnetism… just like that night at the bar. I get lost in him so easily it frightens me. I know where this leads and I can't let that happen again. And to top it off he has a girlfriend.

"You shouldn't have done that." I stand up confused, still dizzy from his kiss and furious, mainly with myself. I'll never be able to resist him, will I?

And that's what I do. I hear his voice saying my name, calling me, I can tell he is bemused but I keep walking. I take Prim, mutter a hurried goodbye to everyone and leave the hospital. I know I already did this yesterday and maybe its not fair I need to think right noww. I need to get out of here.

Thank you Peetabreadgirl for beta-ing this chapter for me, , you are amazing, its a joy to work with you.


	8. Talk

A/N: 

Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews, they put a big smile on my face. 

Thanks to my patient, wonderful beta Peetabreadgirl for helping me fill in the blanks where I fall short, for your suggestions and especially for making my story readable.

Chapter 8

How could I let this happen again? It's like a mantra that I repeated all night, nonstop. A restless night it was. I feel like shit.

I'm a horrible person. Peeta was the one at the hospital, yet he is the one sending me messages, asking if I'm okay. I didn't come back, I don't answer his calls. I tried several times to send him a text but I always end up reading his over and over again.

It's been two days now and I simply can't.

"Mommy, is Peeta coming today?" Prim questions. She misses him and I can't bring myself to answer so I decide to change the topic.

"Come on sweetie, let's take a bath."

"Noooo," she whines. It's always the same in the beginning, then there is no human power that can get her out of the tub. I start by undressing her. I do it playfully tickling her because I know she can't resist that way. She is feeling better these days now that chemotherapy is over. She is gradually getting stronger.

"Go get your toys while I get the water ready." She squeaks and runs to her room in her birthday suit.

I hear someone knocking on the door. Mom said she might come home early today, but I don't think it could be her because she has keys. Prim comes to the bathroom with a duck and a huge variety of toys that barely fits into her arms. I get distracted explaining to her that she can't get toys with batteries in the water and completely forget about the door.

I begin to sing. Prim likes when I sing to her. I enjoy it, too. I stopped when dad died, but when Prim was a little baby I discovered singing to her was a magical way to put her to sleep. Although I love to sing with her, I think Prim's takes after my mother's side as her voice is pretty off tune. I wonder how Peeta sings? There's a knock at the bathroom door, directly behind me and I stand quickly, startled. Peeta's smiling face greets me around the door frame. Prim discovers him and splashes water everywhere in her excitement, soaking the toilet seat cover, her towel, the bath mat and part of my right pants leg.

"You scared me to death!" I say, hitting my chest with the palm of my hand.

"Sorry. I ran into your mom out front and she let me in. I was going to call for you but I heard you singing and I couldn't interrupt. Your voice is amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that," he says in awe and I feel how the warmness spreads through my face.

"It's okay. Just let me finish with her bath and she'll be all yours in a moment."

"Don't go, please Daddy." Prim lets out a hopeful whine.

"I will be waiting in the kitchen, little one." Prim is so focused playing she doesn't realize that her father just kissed her wet head. He kisses my cheek, too, before leaving the bathroom. I'm frozen.

What the hell am I going to do? He must be confused. I give him mixed signals apparently. First I'm going to see him and we kiss, then I visit at the hospital and he kisses me again; I let him and run away afterwards. I should add all that to the list of reasons why I am not a good choice for this guy.

"Okay sweetie, time to get out," I tell Prim, holding a dry towel out for her to step into.

"Noooo," the hard part begins.

"Come on honey, daddy is waiting outside and the water is getting cold."

"Just five minutes mommy, please?" She looks at me with eyes I can't resist.

Ten minutes later, I'm able to get my daughter out of the shower. I dry and dress her, she is learning to do it herself so we had some arguments in the process. I have yet to disentangle her hair when she runs out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head, "Peeta!" She yells and he takes her in his strong arms and kisses her on the cheek. She still gets confused, some days calling him by his name and other times calling him dad. I think it will just be a matter of time. I love that he never corrects her. He lets her get used to the idea at her own pace.

"I missed you little monkey!" He says.

"Did you like my drawings?"

"Loved them! One is stuck in the honor place on my fridge at home and one at the counter of the bakery, that way I can brag about it with the customers, this beautiful drawing is made by my daughter. "

"Really? You tell them that?" She asks delighted. He is so good with her.

"Really." I think these two are crazy about each other.

Prim stakes her claim on Peeta until bedtime. They play, talk and snuggle up to watch some TV. He was the chosen one to untangled Prim's hair. Good.

Peeta insists it be him that takes her to bed, too. She clings from his neck and as if she is in denial of her tiredness, asks for five more minutes. Peeta, my savior, promises to tell her two stories and the problem is solved.

"Give mommy a kiss and let's brush our teeth."

I eavesdrop behind the bathroom door. "No, that's not my toothpaste daddy." Prim says to him like it's so obvious. "That's not how mommy does it," I hear Prim laugh.

"How does mommy do it, then? Show me."

They head to the room after figuring out how to brush her teeth. "Choose your bed time story, baby girl."

"My pillows are wrong. Mommy places them like this." Peeta takes everything nicely, laughs with her.

"A little bossy one you are." He tells her, sweetly and softly. I'm assuming he's tickling her, because I can't see, from the giggles and thrashing of covers. I hear him making voices and sound effects and I'm trying not to laugh behind the door. Prim won't sleep this way any time soon and I think I will probably sound lame the next time I want to tell her a story. I definitely can't compare to this.

I haven't heard anything for a while. I imagine Peeta has fallen asleep, too. Walking into the room I see I'm correct. Softly I pat Peeta on the shoulder. He startles and I mute a sorry to him. He gets up and walks a little slow and wobbly from sleep and I turn off the light and leave the room.

Outside, he takes me by the waist and gently pushes me against the wall, my legs weakening with his contact and proximity. "Can we talk now?" His gaze and his voice are so intense, he is looking straight into my eyes. I can't quite place his expression. Longing and a bit of hurt maybe? This leads to the surface all the guilty thoughts that have been clouding my thinking these days. His closeness is not making it easy for me to think straight.

"What do you want to talk about?" I already know the answer. It was a stupid question to ask and probably that's the reason why my voice sounded so week and childish.

"Really, Katniss?" he asks, annoyed.

I sigh and drop my shoulders while looking down at our feet. "I'm not good at talking, Peeta."

"We can start with you answering a couple of simple questions. What do you think?" This sounds like something I could do, so I nod my agreement.

He leads me over to the couch. He sits so close that our knees are touching. "Why did you leave the hospital? Why don't you answer my calls? What's going on with you?"

"You said simple questions."

He must see the utter desperation in my eyes because he gives me a knowing smile and says, "Okay, okay, one by one. I don't want to push you." He takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry but I'm freaking out, Katniss. Please talk to me."

I find it hard to just start talking so I look around the room for what seems like a while, even though it's only a few moments. Peeta breaks the excruciating silence.

"What happened? I don't understand, you basically run out of the hospital that day and I haven't been able to contact you since. I was just waiting to feel better to come see you. I was starting to worry that something happened to Prim. You just can't do that disappearing act thing, you know? There's more between us than just a one night stand." His words were like a punch of guilt in the stomach. He is totally right.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." I am a horrible, selfish person.

"Baby, I have nothing to forgive, I just want to understand you."

"I couldn't stay there after the... after we..." My voice trails off because he is very close. So close I can feel his breath and I can't think like that. It makes me feel nervous and my stomach knots up uncomfortably, so he completes my sentence for me.

"After we kissed? Why not?" If I do know something it's that he wants to kiss me again, right now. And here, I know very well where we will end up. I lean back hoping that will break the spell he has on me, but apparently he finds my discomfort quite funny, so I scowl at him.

"You kissed me."

"You said I could."

"And what about Delly?"

"What does Delilah have to do with any of this?" He is surprised by my question. At least that erased the cocky smirk on his face.

I huff "You're quite the cynic, Peeta. Your mom said she was looking forward for you two to get engaged. "

He laughs and it makes me angry so now I send the death scowl his way. "Please, let me know when you're done making fun of me." That will freeze his laughter.

"Come on Katniss, don't get mad. I just can't believe Mom is still harboring that ridiculous idea and I also can't believe she said that to you of all people... You. This last part seems to be an admission to himself. He shakes his head and looks up at me before speaking. "Delly and I are just friends. That's why you were mad at me? You thought that I kissed you while I had a girlfriend or something? You don't think very highly of me don't you? " I feel so relieve for his admission that I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding until now.

"It's not that. It's just that everything has been so confusing lately."

We're back to the cockiness. "What confuses you, Kat?"

"You." I respond without thinking .Why on earth I can't think normally around him. "You confuse me."

He whispers while he takes a rebellious strand of my braid and places it behind my ear "Well, I'm not confused at all." I shudder at the contact.

What's that supposed to mean?

"Look Kat, I want us to communicate, and I know you are not comfortable with it but I really wish I knew what goes on in your head."

"My head is working overtime at trying to focus in Prim. I don't think I should be thinking about anything else."

"But Prim is so much more than this disease, baby. We've done everything in our power and now all we have left to do is just wait. I know it's hard, but there are other things we can focus on now to help us get through."

"Like what?"

"Believe me, she is my priority, too. I want to explore the possibility of you letting me play a more active role in her life and education. I wish you could accept letting me help take care of some of your expenses, or at least hers. I want you to show me pictures and spend hours with you while you tell me every little thing she's done since the day she was born, before I was in the picture. Like, when she walked for the first time, or what was the very first word she said. I don't know, everything, every little detail. But let's set Prim aside now, just for a moment." He takes a deep breath and I think I know where he's going now.

"Because for now, Katniss, I just can't focus. I just want to explore this possibility with you. I'm crazy about you and I want to know you better. I desperately want to know what I did to make you run away the other day at the hospital because I don't want to repeat it…But I think I know what it was and that gets me into trouble because I'm dying to kiss you again. "

Although his words have made my legs feel like jelly, they also reminded me of Prim. I can't be selfish and think of me right now. "I can't, Peeta."

"Why not?" He sounds so desperate. I have to explain myself better.

"Because, Peeta, we've been through this once and this had huge consequences. I have no regrets, though, because Prim's what I love most in the world and being with you was, well wonderful. But for her, I can't let myself get carried away again. What will happen if we, this…" I motion moving my fingers between him and me, "doesn't work? I mean, you have been amazing and I am convinced that you are the most kind and selfless human being I've met in my life, but we don't know each other very well yet..." He cuts me off midsentence.

"I disagree, Katniss. We've been basically living around each other with Prim's health and treatments. Getting to know her has been wonderful, and I'm madly in love with her, too. I've made every effort to be here for doctor's appointments, and any other kind of support that was needed and It has been completely my pleasure. We have dined together more times than I can count with my fingers... that has to count for something, right?"

Did I hear right? Did he say "in love", and "too"?

"Why? Why not give us a chance? It will be great for Prim, too. "

"And if it doesn't work?"

"And why isn't going to work? I'm nuts about you and I know you're attracted to me. There's this chemistry that not even you can deny. Prim loves me and I love her. We have everything in our favor Katniss. Plus, you've already said being with me was wonderful." He repeatedly raises his eyebrows when he says this. He is messing with me and it's working. I feel my cheeks burning. "Come on, just think about it. We can go as slow as you want."

I want to tell him no, that I'm scared to death and I'm not the relationship type.

"Katniss, just shut off your hyperactive mind for a while and give me a chance. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the night I met you. I shouldn't have let you go, well, after, that night, but I learned my lesson. I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers again." It's a strong possibility that I will combust if he keeps talking like this. I've never been spoken to this way by anyone before.

I voice my biggest fear out loud. "I don't want Prim to get hurt if this doesn't work."

"Katniss, I promise you, no matter what happens between you and me, I will always be there for her. She is my daughter, too. She stole my heart the very first day I met her, same as her mother." He is disarming each one of my doubts with his words. Although I am terrified of accepting what he's offering, I can't deny this is what I would dare to wish if I were the dreamer kind of girl. This is the option I would take if my life wasn't so complicated and if I wasn't so afraid to love.

Peeta puts his arm over my shoulders. "Just think about giving us a shot, okay?" I barely nod, still not sure what to think of all this, but it relaxes him enough to move on. "Now, let's watch TV for a while…" He sits and takes the remote. He embraces me and I slowly move closer to his body. I lay on his chest. His heart beat and the constant rhythm of his fingers tracing invisible patterns on my shoulder relaxes me. I start to doze off.

Please don't stop reviewing, tell me what you think. I love to know from you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for the wonderful response to the last chapter, it is a lot more than I was expecting for my first fic, I'm thankful for that, the favs and specially to the readers to take a minute to review, it really means the world.
> 
> I used to reply to every review, sorry I didn't do it this time, I made a mess with the notifications, leaving some for later because it has been a busy month for me but then I wasn't sure which ones I replied to. Don't let that stop you from reviewing again. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short but I feel this is a transition one, I think it was necessary for the story to be this way. Thanks for reading
> 
> Gigantic thanks to Peetabreadgirl, my amazing beta.

"Mommy?" I hear my daughter's voice, raspy with sleep, but I'm disoriented by daylight. I feel something heavy on my back, and I struggle to try to place where I am. As I slowly regain consciousness I see my Prim, looking at me with curiosity in her azure eyes. I fell asleep on the couch? That's odd.

I look to my left and, as it so happens the weight on my back is Peeta's arm. Prim makes a gesture for me to keep quiet, putting her index finger to her lips. I'm starting to fret as I get up slowly, trying not to wake him. Looking down at Peeta I figure there's no way he could have slept very well with me toppled over half of him, but he is so selfless that he probably didn't want to wake me.

I take Prim's little hand and lead her to the kitchen. As I'm walking I make the splendid realization that I didn't have any nightmares. It's been so long since I've had a restful night and I never sleep this well without pills. Could this be because of Peeta? It's certainly coincidental if it's not because of him. Nonetheless, I feel rested and surprisingly happy this morning.

"Let's make daddy's breakfast. What do you think, honey?" I say to Prim in a hushed voice. I let myself enjoy the illusion, if only for a moment, of pretending to living this way, as one family. I don't want to listen to the panic rising on my chest, but I don't want to scare my daughter either so I decide to act like everything is normal. The panic turns to a bit of loneliness and sorrow and I can't help wishing it could be this way all the time, no matter how independent I tell myself I want to be.

I decide to get to work and hopefully take my mind off whatever confusion it has planned for me. Or is it my heart I need to distract?

Prim is in that age where she loves to feel useful so I ask her to carefully bring me the eggs from the fridge while I remove the frying pan from the cupboard. She hands me the eggs and then I send her to get the jam and I turn on the coffee maker. I hear her try to stifle a giggle and almost instantly I feel a pair of arms surrounding my waist.

"Morning, beautiful." His voice sounds sexy from sleep and his soft, deliciously warm breath tickles my neck while his strong body is pressed to my back. This makes the thoughts I was having before vanish to an unknown place far away from here. In a gesture completely unlike myself, I melt into his embrace, resting my head on his shoulder. He moans softly, I think because he wasn't expecting a reaction like that from me. Hell, I wasn't expecting that reaction out of me.

He turns to face Prim without letting me go. "Hello, little beautiful," she laughs and raises her arms for him to hold her. He takes a deep breath of the scent of my hair and removes himself from me to oblige Prim.

"We were making you eggs, Daddy," she tells him proudly.

"Mmmm, that sounds awesome but what do you think about letting mommy rest while you and I make breakfast for her?"

"I'm not going to poison you with a pair of eggs." I say to him, flashing my trademark scowl.

"No, I know that, but I want to spoil you. Maybe that way you'll keep me around." I look up to him and wonder why the hell he wants me to keep him around? I don't quite believe what he just said and I really don't understand what he can possibly see in me beyond trouble. I accept his offer though, partly because I'm saving everyone around from having a pretty average breakfast in exchange for the promise of a wonderful one. And who am I kidding? I could definitely use some time to myself. I could spend it uninterrupted, thinking about all these things my heart wants but my mind is rejecting.

I take my time in the tub, savoring every moment because this never, and I mean never, happens to me. Even at night when Prim is asleep and I don't have to work, I'm unable to relax. I always think maybe she could wake up sick and I won't hear her. Today is different, though. I know she is having a great time with her dad and he is so wonderful with her. I think about how he's so great at pretty much everything and I can't keep the confusion of why he wants to be with me from being the star of these thoughts. I wonder when the bubble will pop because, surely it will. I'm Katniss Everdeen, perpetual mess and champion at keeping people at arm's length.

I never thought I wanted this, but then again, I never wanted to have kids, either. Life just keeps proving to me that I can't control her.

Prim makes my life happy but today I feel complete. Waking up in his arms, the whole happy family making breakfast scene. It feels surreal. Since he came into our lives everything has been better. Prim is definitely happier, and I'm not about to deny that I don't know what it's like to grow up without a father, I don't want that for my girl and maybe it's time for me to cast my fears aside and take a shot; for my girl, for this wonderful man, and for myself.

I dry my hair, put on some jeans and a plain t-shirt and walk to the kitchen with a new state of mind and a decision made. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, I don't even know what's going to happen after breakfast, but I do know that this element we're in, right here, right now, is blissful and perfect. And I want to conserve as much of it as I can, for all of us. If I can give us these memories, then far be it from myself to stop them.

I enter through the kitchen doorway and walk towards my girl and her daddy. They are laughing as always, God knows about what this time. He turns to look at me and I walk closer to him. He will understand this. if I do this in front of our child maybe he'll get it. I take his face in my hands and pull him to me. I kiss him tenderly, hoping with this gesture he knows what I want to tell him and it will be impossible for me to do it with words. I accept. That's my unspoken answer.

When the kiss ends, he looks straight into my eyes to make sure he got it right. As he let's go of the breath he was holding, I know he knows. He hugs me tight and pulls Prim to us. I laugh to myself and hug them back. I've never been good with words, but this is a language I understand.

Breakfast tastes like glory, not only because of the amazing cooking skills Peeta has, but because everything feels right.

He appears to be on cloud nine and if I'm being honest, I'm right there with him. He turns to me and smiles just about every sixty seconds, or so it seems. Prim is, of course, blissfully oblivious to all of this. Eating and chatting nonstop, they're so alike it makes me smile.

We finish breakfast and Prim goes to play with her toys while I insist on cleaning the dishes. Standing at the sink I feel Peeta come to stand behind me. He brings his palms to my shoulders, chest to my back and mouth to my ear.

"Thank you." He whispers it in such a way that I can hear the gratitude flowing from the tone he's using.

"What are you thanking me for?" I cautiously ask him, trying not to get caught up in the emotion of the moment,

"For making me this happy." He kisses my cheek and suddenly I feel that it's not enough. Before I can react he finishes his thought. "I have to go to work. Can I come later?" I nod even though I feel myself shaking. I can't let him walk out without saying something, giving him some sign that I want more. I watch him give Prim a big hug and a "see you later, Alligator", to which she responds "after while, Crocodile" the way he thought her. Just as he's about to walk out the door I acquire the courage to say what's on my mind and I hope he can't sense the tremor in my voice or the jelly in my legs when I say it.

"I have to work later, but you can bring a change of clothes and wait for me to come back… if you want." I look away when I add this last part, hoping against hope that he does in fact want to, but giving him an easier out than just straight up rejecting me or agreeing to something he doesn't want to do.

To my immense relief, he nods, smiles and gently closes the door behind him. Forgetting the rest of the dishes I walk into the living room and fall flat onto the couch, grinning all the way.

Please review!


	10. Finding each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews follows and favs, I was expecting some tomatoes tossed in my direction when I posted the first chapter. I receive a well deserved pair of those though, but the good response was overwhelming. I can't believe how nice you all are, you have made me very happy. :D
> 
> Two more after this one…

Chapter 9: Finding each other.

Katniss

Anyone could take one look in my direction and call me out on my nerves right now. My shift at the bar tonight is taking forever to end. Will he be there? Would he stay? If he does, what would we say to Prim in the morning? She is probably too young to ask but It will be the second night in a row, or morning rather, that she wakes up to her father in our house.

"What's with you today, Sweetheart? Is the girl sick again?" Haymitch's drunken self standing right in front of me sends me into a startled fit. I never saw him come my way. This makes me wonder how distracted I really must be.

"No. Why do you ask that?" His smug look tell me I didn't convince him.

"You are miles away from here, darlin'. I don't pay you to meditate."

"I wasn't meditating, old man. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing. Everything." I try to sound noncommittal but, he doesn't buy it.

"As long as that girl of yours is fine I don't give a rat's ass… Although, why don't you go home to that boy and stop moping around here not doing what I pay you to do?"

How does he…? 

"I may be old, and a drunk, but I know that stupid look on young people's faces, so stop wasting my time and my money…Now, go! Get out of here!" He says moving his hand, dismissing me like he would shoo a giant fly, as if my presence irritates him and I can't leave fast enough. I don't care though, he won't have to tell me twice.

I'm shaking by the time I get to my apartment, anticipation drawing a slow death out of me. I bet he's going to be there because he is so nice and just, well, he's Peeta. That doesn't stop me from almost having a coronary, though. I open the door, fumbling with the keys because of my nerves. The sight that awaits for me from the inside makes my heart smile instantly. I see him. I can tell he was waiting for me too, because he stands from the couch with that nervous expression that I'm sure I'm wearing on my face, too, rubbing his hands on his pajama pants. I let out a laugh filled with amusement and relief.

"So, you really mean it?" He sounds unsure and painfully shy and I so want to reassure him.

"Of course I mean it. I never say things I don't mean."

"It's so good to know that," he says, walking to me. I wonder if he can hear the beating of my heart from where he is. I have to stop him from come closer or I may start to hyperventilate.

"Prim?" I ask with shaky voice. Of course he notices my nervousness because he smirks. He knows I'm freaking out and he looks as if he is enjoying it.

"I took her to bed a while ago."

"Mom?" What's with the monosyllables Katniss?

"She left as soon as I got here Prim didn't seem to want anything to do with her anymore."

"I bet she was happy to have a free night. Man, she'll be eating out of your hand even more now.

"Are you jealous?"

I stick my tongue at him. The playful conversation ends when I see his eyes following the path my tongue just left, the air suddenly thick with tension. His eyes are boring into mine and I don't know what gives me the courage but I take his hand and start walking, leading him to my bedroom. I close the door behind before I turn to face him.

He stares intently, not missing any of my movements while I lead him towards the bed.

"Kat, I promised you that we were going to take this slow."

"I don't want slow anymore, Peeta." He scrutinizes me, trying to gauge if I'm being serious.

"Are you sure?"

I look straight into his eyes, so he can't doubt anymore and in the clearest tone my voice can muster, I tell him, "Yes."

"I'm sooo glad to hear that," he says releasing the air of his lungs while he talks.

I begin to chuckle when his hand is suddenly cupping my face, his lips on mine as my hand go to his hip automatically, bringing him close to me. Every thought leaves my mind and all I can sense is how soft his lips are, how hot his skin feels against mine.

The need for air make's us stop for a moment. He caresses my face with the back of his fingers, I lean into his touch and he closes the space between our faces, then he gives me soft, sweet kisses, one after another.

Never before, this felt so right, this intense, I know now that I have been waiting for this person forever.

The kiss escalates at some point but it remains sweet and tender. It is my tongue that traces his mouth. It's me who moans first and he answers with a sigh. My heart beats wildly, I place my palm on his chest to find out if his too. He grunts and takes my head between his hands again going wild with his lips, moaning non stop. He lets his hands roam up and down my back until they get to my backside and he presses my body to his, I realise now, the effect I have on him.

We undress slowly, pausing to take glimpses at each other, to kiss the skin we discover, I stop him softly, pressing my hands on his wide shoulders to admire him and he melts me with his shy smile. He is beautiful. I lead him to my bed until we're sitting on it, our hands roaming whatever they can reach. Peeta turns us so he is on top of me. Kissing me, my belly is full of butterflies and that overwhelming hunger that tries to consume me, I pull at his hair, using my leg over the back of his to press him closer. I need to feel all of him. With a visible effort he disentangles his lips from mine, he looks for his pants with desperation.

He takes a condom from his wallet, opens it and rolls it on. I'm making his work difficult by kissing his neck, all the way to his Adam's apple and his strong jaw, he growls loudly and as soon as he finish with the condom, he pays my neck the same attention.

"Are you trying to kill me ?" he asks with a sexy, breathless laugh.

"I don't want to kill you, just fuck you." I answer and he swears softly in response, lowering his face to kiss and tease my breasts. When I can't take it anymore I moan embarrassingly loud and tell him "Do you want me to beg?"

"Not today, baby." He doesn't make me wait any longer. Everything goes crazy from that minute on. I have all types of emotions running wildly against my body, the feeling of my name in his soft voice, vibrating over my skin, whispering sweet nothings and kind promises, making my toes curl, It doesn't take long at all, my insides clench which makes him follow me right after, and the feel of him, pulsing inside, whispering my name, makes me travel to a place where I now know only he can take me.

"Oh god" he says in awe. He stays inside of me kissing my neck and my shoulders, I'm still with my legs around his, not wanting to break our embrace.

He hasn't slept in his apartment, as soon as Prim falls asleep we end up on every possible surface of my apartment repeating our dance of love. I can't let him go after.

We can't keep our hands to each other as soon as Prim fells sleep. It's like we're making up for the lost time,

After the constant teasing of Rye about Peeta's walk of shame every morning he suggests I let him have a drawer for his stuff. Of course no matter how right everything is and how happy I feel, I panic but Prim, in her innocent excitement,finds a temporary solution offering one of her drawers. He accepts immediately.

I don't object. I have the space to spare but it just gives me the psychological illusion that I'm not committing myself too soon or too strongly.

Most days, he goes to work before Prim is awake, but when he can stay longer, my daughter, our daughter, is ecstatic with the new arrangement.

Peeta tries to reassure me saying that, yes, it was her idea...so she can't really protest, right? But nothing has been like is supposed to be between us, apparently our relationship has his own tempo and its working perfectly fine for us. He is right.

We have dinner together every day. Peeta cooks, which is a good for everyone, and since we came up to this arrangement my table has constant and uninvited guests; Haymitch finds an excuse more often than not, my mother, even Gale when he helps me taking care of Prim, always spares the time to stay for dinner.

Of course he needed to have the talk with Peeta, this pretty much consisted in Gale making a point of how he actually knows where to find him this time.

All Gale needed though wasto see him interact with Prim. "Well Catnip, you'll have to be careful; Prim's fingers may be small but she can still wrap her father around them."

Back in the living room I can't help to watch the Peeta's lovesick foolish expression that Gale's just pointed out; Prim twirls and laughs around him. Only god knows what she is trying to perform. This is the very same moment I know how much he really means to me, I never knew for sure before, never questioned myself. He loves my daughter. I'm terrified of the four letter word but I know that's what I feel and that's what's reigning in my home today, between the three of us.

Bliss doesn't last long. Finn comes to the bar today and he waits until we are closing to talk to me. He hugs me and kisses my temple before he says to me "Kitty, I wanted to tell you this personally"

"This is about the transplant?"

"Yes. It's not bad news, though. I receive Prim's lab results today. Were clear and ready, but you also know what that means." I'm nodding repeatedly, in a shock, not because I wasn't expecting this, but because that's it, we're doing this now. "I don't know what is the arrangement with the father, and I wanted to talk to you first. I hope that's okay."

"Yes it is, thank you Finn. It's scary."

"It'll have to be real soon though." I nod, processing. "She still has the rash?"

"Yes but is decreasing every day."

"Let's think positive. So far she has had half of the side effects than we thought she would. Anyway, I'm still waiting…" He raises his eyebrows like he is waiting for something.

"For what Finn?"

"What's the deal with the dad? Are you dating him again? Tell me, you know I love gossip."

"First of all, we never dated before, remember? Second, we don't date now either. But we could say that he is now in an informal way, living with us."

"Elaborate." he wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

"Well, we decided to give us try and he ends up staying every night. He cooks. Its like if we were living together but although it feels great, this is all too new for me; I never wanted this Finn, you know that. I never thought I could have it and now I'm scared to lose it."

"Kitty, let yourself go for once, let your daughter have this if she is so happy with it. Live one day at a time, take a chance. If you take a risk on your life, no matter how it ends up, you at least will be glad you took it."

I hug him in a thank you, he is right, Finn seems like a douche most of the time but he is really a sweet guy with his closer friends and I'm lucky to be one of them.

I don't want to ruin Peeta's mood when I go back to the apartment, he is awake, waiting for me and as soon as he spots me he stands from the couch and begins trailing kisses in my neck "Oh god, I missed you today."

"Only today?" I tease while moaning under his ministrations.

"No baby, you're pretty much the first and last thing I think about everyday and every other thought in between. I miss you when we are apart and when we are together, I just want to be with you. I want you so much it hurts." His words and his hot breath on my neck along with his wet kisses over my jawline are driving me insane.

"Wow, you really know how to get into a girl's pants."

"Yours are the only pants I want to get into." It doesn't take long for us to be naked after that.

.

So after, when we find calm again, I decided to tell him about Finn visit. Explain to him that we'll have to bring Prim at the end of the week, she'll have special care; to the hospital needs to provide her with a sterile environment, they'll have to put in a catheter. it's not surgical procedure per se, it's more similar to a blood transfusion. He was familiar enough with the oncoming procedure , but still had some doubts, I try to fulfill them to best of my knowledge.

"Why did he come to the bar to tell you this."

"We're close friends; he knows I appreciate the lack of formality between us."

"Exactly what kind of friends you are?"

"Why you ask that?" he caresses my back and his expression denotes indifference like if he is asking something trivial but I hear the change in his voice, something is not right.

"Well, seems like he is a little over familiar with you, and you let him; the way Prim acts with him is different that with her other doctors so I was wondering if you were more than just friends."

"We are really good friends and coworkers. Actually, we're so close that I'm going to be his fiance's maid of honor" I smirk. He stops his delicious movements over my back, but I sense how his body relaxes "Were you jealous?"

"You have no idea."

"You don't need to be, I only have eyes for you." He flips me in one swift move so he can look into my eyes.

"I love you Katniss." He kisses me right after that, not waiting for me to say it back. This is good, because I'd rather say it with my actions, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peetabreadgirl and titania522: You know better than anyone how I lack words in this language, so taking advantage of the two of you, understanding mine, I want to say: Lo increíbles que son y lo afortunada que me siento por haberlas encontrado. Siempre son amables y pacientes en sus correcciones y he aprendido mucho con ustedes. Mil gracias por ayudarme con este experimento de escribir en un idioma que no domino.


	11. Celebrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that'll be all folks! This story has a place close to my heart because its the first one I've ever written, at least since I was a kid and draw my own comics and wrote dialogs for my characters, but I learned a lot and has been a wonderful journey so I hope you enjoy and take some time to make me happy leaving me a final review. I'm going to miss you guys.

Transplant day was one of the hardest to get through in my life, but the days that follow make me pull my hair in despair. I don't know what to do or how to handle myself. My little girl is fighting once more for her life, and my own fear and worry for Katniss is just as great.

It is incredible the way life changes in a heartbeat. Just the day before the procedure we had a sleepover, invited Prim to our bed and watched her new favorite movie, "Frozen", until she couldn't keep her eyes open, she and Katniss sang the summer song along with Olaf laughing and swinging coordinately over the bed. Afterwards, we fell asleep with our hands intertwined over our little daughter's waist. I have never felt more complete.

After that night, though, our lives now full of hope that the transplant will work, but also dreading that it won't. Johanna stayed at Katniss' apartment for almost a month. There is no doubt about the strong friendship they share. She lost her job due to the time she missed to be with us, although, I don't think it was a big deal for her. Johanna has been by our side since day one.

On that day we told our loved ones about the procedure. I'm glad Katniss thought about laying them and tell that it was later than actually was, because, they would have been here sooner and although we're thankful for their love they can be a handful sometimes.

Haymitch was sleeping, curled up in a dirty blanket, from only God knows where, and occupying two chairs at once.

Rye was already in the waiting room by the time I arrived there after admitting Prim. He said my dad would be there at noon along with our older brother and Madge. My mother was determined to find excuses to snap at any nurse who dared to invade her vision. Katniss' mother stopped by, if only for five minutes. Delly's constant text messages annoyed me andFinnicks fiancée, Annie, a quiet woman who sat beside Katniss holding her hand, showed up as well. She was the only one capable of putting food into Katniss' mouth until she could see Prim.

We were thankful for all the people there, willing to show support and love to us. It can be uncomfortable at times, overwhelming at others, but this support system is really important to us and Prim's weak smile widens when we tell her about the people who love her and the family she has now.

I remember encircling Katniss' waist with my arms, my front to her back. She relaxed in my embrace resting her head over my shoulder, her nose tickling my neck so I lean to kiss her there. "Are they like this all the time?" Johanna asks and Haymitch, who maybe was fooling us all pretending he was sleeping on a chair. He assures her with annoyance that we are, in fact, like this all the time. We all wished for him to return to the sleeping act, only thus will avoid his constant sarcastic remarks about pretty much everything.

Finn came to tell us they finished with the procedure and now we just needed to wait and see how Prim's body would react. He explained to us that everything went well, and she would be able to go home in 48 hours as long as she didn't present any fever, and she can take and hold her meds that control nausea, vomiting r considerations.

We welcomed Prim home under strict specifications. She needed very special care and we had to go back every day to the hospital. She was a little depressed so we thought being home would cheer her up, although she was suffering from some minor side effects such as a rash and sores on her mouth.

Johanna was waiting for us with a "Welcome home, Prim" sign; she can't read it yet, of course, she is too young but Jo also lined up all her toys on the living room floor as a welcome party for her. She smiled at the sight and Katniss laughed, too.

I cried.

Johanna took the couch. We insisted she would be better off at Gale's place, but no force could keep her away from my girls. She didn't waste the opportunity to threaten us over and over again that if we weren't silent enough she would interrupt us without contemplation. As if it were possible to be loud with a little girl sleeping in a tiny apartment.

There were no visits allowed for a while, we needed to take extra precaution with Prim's surroundings. Anyone could bring a virus home and it was too dangerous for Prim at the time. My dad insisted that I took all the free days I needed, and Haymitch put Katniss to rest too, that way she only had to attend to the hospital for her therapies.

In the meantime, Johanna and I split the work, well, mostly. She watches Disney movies with Prim, complaining the entire time about the useless princess, while I do all the cleaning and cooking, but I don't really care. She is wonderful and her very presence makes my girls happy.

Looking back, I remember how hard the whole process was - the sleepless nights, daily checkups, a bunch of complications, fever, swelling, rashes. Everything had us on edge. Katniss woke up screaming almost every night, but she wouldn't allow me to comfort her. As soon as she was awake she ran to Prim's bedroom to make sure she was still breathing I didn't need to ask her what her dream was about. I have those dreams too.

We're stronger every day, though. We are stronger together and after everything we've been through I know for sure that I couldn't live without Katniss in my life.

I understand now, with brutal clarity, the stories I've heard about the way people with experiences similar to ours celebrate a new birthday after they've overcome a life threatening difficulty. It's like a new beginning for them and their families. I promised them we would have our own, too.

When everything is all said and done, we'll celebrate a new birthday for our family, for Prim., The anniversary of her surgery is special for us. I will bake Prim's favorite cake, Katniss will sing and all of our loved ones will be invited to share it with us. Her family and friends have been with her when I couldn't, and mine have accepted them with open arms and hearts full of love. They deserve to be part of our celebration.

So, today, Prim is as excited as a little girl can be on her second birthday of the year. She helped me bake the cake, as I promised to her a year ago, and she ate a big part of the frosting. I must admit that this won't be the most hygienic cake I have made. She is enthusiastic in helping Katniss set a big table in the yard. Yes, a yard because I finally convinced Katniss to buy a house.

We bought this house six months ago. Katniss fell in love with it as soon as she saw the apple tree in the backyard. Prim fell in love as soon as she saw the ugly, yellow cat on top of the tree hissing at her mother. I fall in love each passing 's a little three story house with a big garden that Prim enjoys so much, now that she can run, scream and laugh. She goes to preschool and has a lot of friends.

We are waiting for some of these new friends but also for Gale and his fiancée, Johanna. Gale, Katniss' amazing friend, who took care of Katniss when she needed it most, and who took Prim to his workplace and the hospital countless times, has been a loyal friend to Katniss in her hardest times, sharing hobbies with her, making her laugh. His fiancée, Johanna, Katniss' ex-roommate, the one who found me for them, is the guilty one for the beautiful mess my life is today.

I know my dad just got in because Prim is running to the door yelling, "Grandpa!" throwing herself into his legs.

"Hey there, little monkey!" My dad leans to lift her into his arms and tickle her with his beard, a new addition to his person that makes my mother roll her eyes, every time.

"What about grandma? I'm here, too!" complains my mother. She is always jealous about Prim's strong preference towards my father. At least today they can be civil to each other. There were times in which every single attempt of conversation ended in screaming and name-calling.

My mother has changed a lot for the sake of her granddaughter. She is the light of her days, but I know her and she still will find something to complain about, if only because she needs to complain so she doesn't lose her essence. She will start with the house, then she will push things around saying that she wants more grandchildren. That's when Madge and my brother will save us because they have been married for a long time now, but my mother never gives up. She will find a way to get to us.

Prim forgets about my father as soon as she spots uncle Haymitch hand she takes his hand. "Come on, I want you to meet Buttercup." Haymitch mumbles something unintelligible but we all know he is putty in Prim's little hands.

Katniss' mother and the rest of the Hawthornes are already in the backyard. Finnick and Annie are invited too, although I'm still not comfortable with his shenanigans towards Katniss, but his wife's growing belly reminds me it's only a game. Apparently her calm demeanor is the perfect complement to Finnick's exuberant personality, and their love for each other is unquestionable.

So, we sit and eat, talking and laughing, enjoying second chances and when they finally leave, I tell Katniss I will clean up and she can take Prim to bed. That will give me time.

I wait for her in the living room, near the fireplace with the bread with nuts that she loves and a bottle of wine. I know how cheesy this is but I couldn't help myself, I had to light some candles.

"What is this for?" she sleepily asks. She must have fallen asleep in bed with Prim, I can tell by the wrinkles in her summer dress and the disheveled look of her hair. Even in this state she is still the most beautiful girl i've ever seen.

Life is good again and I'll commit mine to making my girls happy, which I know for a fact will keep my life as happy as it is right now, so I just need her to say yes.

"Katniss," my voice trembles with nerves while I get on one knee. Her eyes open wide realizing what I'm about to do next. "I know how much you hate corniness, but I love you, I love our life together, and everyday together makes me want to be closer to you. I don't think I could live without you in my life again...so Katniss..."

"Yes!" She says breathless, with shining eyes.

"You didn't let me finish."

"I don't need to. Yes!" she says more firmly now. I take the little box from my back pocket and start to open it for her, she takes a look at the white gold ring with the simple pearl on the front and a tear rolls down her cheek. "It's perfect Peeta, just like you."

I haven't put the ring on her finger but I can't wait any longer so I kiss her, trying to express my feelings for her with my lips. She responds with her tongue and as soon as I lean to deepen the kiss she places her hands around my shoulders, playing with the hair on the back of my neck, just the way she knows drives me crazy. We don't make it to the room that night and that was exactly my plan. If we're hungry we can toast some bread in the fire and we can make a toast for our future together, always together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ct522 not only for being a wonderful flawless beta but for offering to help me with chapters already published so my story look better, has been a hard work on her part. It may sound random but I also have to thank her for understanding my language, that was a tremendous help with my low tolerance for frustration ;)
> 
> Finally but not less important I have to thank Ct for introducing to me another amazing person, beta and I would love to call her my friend too: peetabreadgirl, she is the one who "betaed" this chapter for me along with others in this story, she is always funny and sweet and I enjoy our back and forward e-mailing immensely. (Go read her stories if you haven't already)
> 
> And you probably just want me to shut up already but I have to thank you, the most wonderful readers in the world, because you stay with me with and without a beta, you sent encouraging reviews ignoring my spelling and grammatical errors, and also endured that I took so long to finish this. I'm also very thankful for the not so encouraging reviews because I wanted to improve and you told me what I needed to do to be closer that goal.
> 
> I hope you still with me in my other stories, I have a Christmas fic that I would post later this month, and a new multi chapter story, I don't want to keep you waiting this time so I'll have to finish it before I dare to post it, and I'm very close to do it.
> 
> And come visit me on tumblr, I'm under the same name inmyfavor, I'll be super happy to chat with you.
> 
> (Obviously, this thank you speech didn't reach the hands of any beta, so sorry)


End file.
